Sabres, Cigares et coups de canons
by Lily Jem
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, elle réalise son rêve de se battre pour la justice aux côtés des plus grands. Engagée dans la Marine, elle ne se doutait pas que son rêve serait encadré par un vice-amiral narcoleptique, un instructeur grognon et fumeur, une entraîneuse maniaque et deux meilleurs amis inattendus ...
1. Déplorables réflexes, première rencontre

Bonjour à tous !

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé cette histoire bien au chaud sur mon disque dur et comme j'ai pas mal rigolé en la relisant, je me suis dit que j'allais vous la partager.

Elle a été écrite en 2012 dans le cadre d'un défis : écrire une histoire qui se passerait du côté de la Marine et dont le genre principal ne devait pas être la romance.

Il y en aura quand même, mais ce ne sera pas le premier plan.

J'ai décidé de ne pas la reprendre malgré les quelques maladresses que j'ai constaté, parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle m'est venue en tête et c'est comme ça que je l'ai publiée la première fois.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me suis encore pris une raclée, quelque chose de splendide. En me relevant tant bien que mal, je me rends compte que de nouvelles écorchures sont venues se rajouter à ma collection déjà bien garnie. Je jure doucement en cherchant mon sabre des yeux : recouverte de poussières, les cheveux me tombant devant le visage, je dois avoir bien piètre allure, mais le sergent-chef Tashigi s'en contre-fiche. Je sais bien que c'est ce que je devrais faire aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Mon sabre me rejoint soudainement en glissant sur le sol et je l'arrête en posant ma main dessus. Mon instructrice me regarde d'un air neutre, attendant probablement que je me relève pour recommencer à me tabasser. Je ramasse mon arme, me redresse et lui fais face. Mes cheveux me gênent et je me dis souvent qu'elle a bien raison de les porter court…

\- Mika !

Quelque chose de froid et de piquant s'appuie sur ma gorge : le sergent a profité de mon inattention pour me piéger. Sans répondre, sans même lui accorder un regard, je lève les mains en signe de reddition : le sabre glisse au sol une fois de plus, et son bruit heurtant les cailloux me transperce plus surement que ne le ferait l'arme posée contre ma peau. J'ai perdu. Encore.

\- Tu ne t'amélioreras pas en te laissant distraire, m'assène le sergent d'un ton sec. Combien de fois t'ai-je battu aujourd'hui ?

\- … sept.

\- Et cette semaine ?

\- Quinze.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous, Mika ?

Je laisse planer un silence.

\- Mercredi, fini-je par laisser tomber.

Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il est clair que je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil dans mon entrainement. Tashigi le sait, et elle balance encore du sel sur la plaie. Elle me libère et se permet un sourire goguenard.

\- Si je devais te couper une mèche de cheveux à chaque fois que tu perds, tu serais chauve à l'heure qu'il est !

Instinctivement, je porte la main à ma tignasse emmêlée et poussiéreuse. En bonne fille que je suis, mes cheveux sont très importants pour moi. Du moins, quand ils sont propres et coiffés, ce qui est loin d'être le cas après une journée d'entrainement. Enfin, d'entrainement … j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir passé mon temps à me faire rosser ! Le sergent me pousse gentiment vers le bâtiment le plus proche, signe que, pour moi, la journée est terminée. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour instructrice. Si, au sabre, elle est carrément inhumaine, en dehors de nos séances elle est vraiment gentille. Probablement parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de femme dans la Marine. Lasse, je me dirige vers nos quartiers pour prendre une bonne douche et me redonner figure humaine avant d'aller diner.

L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau, provoquant à la fois la détente de mes muscles et de petites crispations lorsque le liquide rencontre une plaie. Je vais finir couverte de cicatrices, moche à souhait. Un soupire m'échappe. Comme si c'était le plus important ! De toute façon, après quelques mois sur un bateau, les gars sont tellement en manque qu'ils s'occuperaient avec n'importe qui ! Je fini tout de même par sortir de la douche et me poste devant mon miroir qui me renvois la même image que d'habitude en un peu plus amochée : celle d'une fille banale de taille moyenne, ni moche ni belle, longs cheveux blonds, yeux verts. C'est surement ça qui attire l'attention des gens, car ce n'est pas courant. Ici, les trois quarts des gens sont bruns.

Sanglée dans mon uniforme, je descends au self pour manger. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais mon ventre me torture depuis un bon moment pour que j'avale quelque chose dans les plus brefs délais. Je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais arriver la première au repas pour ne pas passer pour une morfale affamée parce que ce n'est pas vraiment féminin de mon point de vue. C'est surement idiot, mais il me faut ces petites choses pour ne pas me transformer en mec dans ce milieu ! Après avoir choisi mon repas, je vais m'asseoir seule à une table.

\- Hé, mais c'est la petite protégée de Smoker ! pourquoi tu manges seule, gamine ?

Je serre les dents sans répondre. Smoker, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Quand le vice-amiral Garp lui a dit de s'occuper de moi, il m'a refilée à Tashigi sans se poser de question. Donc je refuse catégoriquement d'être considérée comme sa protégée.

\- Fais pas semblant de pas m'entendre ! j'suis sûr que t'as du caractère, sinon tu s'rais pas dans la marine. Allez, viens t'amuser avec nous ! pourquoi le colonel devrait être le seul à en profiter, hein ?

Ce gars commence à devenir très désagréable. Mes poings serrés ne demandent qu'à se défouler sur lui mais il est probablement bien plus fort que moi et je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis. C'est à ce moment que j'entends quelqu'un prendre ma défense.

\- C'est le vice-amiral Garp qui est responsable d'elle, pas le colonel Smoker.

Hermep ?

\- Et le vice-amiral est très protecteur envers ses élèves, messieurs.

Koby ? Franchement, ces deux-là ne manquent pas d'air ! Ils s'assoient face à moi avec un sourire alors que je me contente d'un signe de tête pour les saluer. Dès que je suis arrivée, peu de temps après eux, ils ont décidé de me prendre sous leur aile. À l'époque, ils ne s'entendaient pas comme aujourd'hui et c'est la seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre. Koby avait voulu m'interroger sur ma famille et savoir comment j'étais arrivée là.

\- Ma famille a été tuée par des pirates sanguinaires et je suis ici pour me venger, avais-je répondu. Les garçons m'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds et j'avais éclaté de rire.

\- Nan, j'rigole !

Et c'était vrai, j'avais bien ri. De ce que j'en savais, ma famille allait très bien et je n'avais pas eu besoin qu'on les assassine pour vouloir faire carrière du côté de la justice. Il m'avait suffi de croiser un officier classe et séduisant.

\- Mika ? tu es avec nous ?

Je relève la tête brusquement. Effectivement, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je fais une fixette sur ma purée en me remémorant mon arrivée ici et j'ai dû leur paraître bien silencieuse, moi qui passe mon temps à raconter des idioties. Pour me faire pardonner, je leur adresse un sourire « à faire s'écrouler une falaise » comme le dit Garp. Je connais par cœur leur réaction : Hermep détourne légèrement la tête d'un air gêné et Koby me rend mon sourire. Non, je ne suis pas une tombeuse, loin de là. J'ai un caractère affreux qui ferait fuir n'importe qui de normal et un physique plus que banal, donc rien qui puisse me permettre de retenir un homme dans mes filets, à moins qu'il se contente de regarder mes yeux tout le temps, et là c'est moi qui le virerais. Bref. Les garçons me racontent leur travail du jour d'un air enthousiaste. Apparemment, ils ont été plus efficaces que moi !

\- Et le colonel a décidé qu'il viendrait assister à ton entrainement demain ! s'exclame Koby, que je n'ai absolument pas écouté.

\- Le colonel ? quel colonel ?

\- Ben, Smoker voyons ! qui d'autre, puisque c'est le sergent-chef Tashigi ton instructrice ?

Ma fourchette heurte mon assiette avec un bruit aigüe.

\- QUOI ?

Bon, d'accord, crier dans tout le self comme ça n'est pas nécessairement la meilleure des idées. Face à moi, mes amis me regardent avec un air d'incompréhension totale plaqué sur le visage. Hermep me tapote la main d'un geste vif.

\- Je peux comprendre que ça te stress, mais …

\- Non ! m'écris-je. Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne peux juste pas supporter ce gars !

Koby tique sur le terme employé. Il est bien trop respectueux des officiers pour admettre qu'on n'utilise pas leur grade lorsqu'on les désigne.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu, me fait remarquer Hermep avec justesse.

\- Justement, je rétorque. C'est lui, mon instructeur, à la base, et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi il se préoccupe de moi maintenant hein ?

Cette nouvelle m'a coupé l'appétit pour de bon. Tashigi me forcerait à manger si elle était là, mais il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle adore tellement le colonel que j'aurais du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi je le déteste autant sans le connaître. Puis je m'arrête enfin sur la phrase de Koby. « Le colonel a dit … »

\- Attends Koby, il était là aujourd'hui ? vous l'avez vu ?

Les garçons échangent un regard qui ne me dit rien de bon.

\- Ouais, fini par répondre celui que j'ai interrogé. Il traine de temps en temps dans le coin en ce moment. Aujourd'hui il nous a demandé quand est-ce qu'on était arrivé et on lui a dit juste avant toi. Alors il a… il a eu l'air de se souvenir de ton existence.

J'en reste bouche-bée. La colère me crispe complètement devant cet aveu. Se souvenir de mon existence ? Quel enfoiré !

\- Alors c'est à vous que je dois de passer la pire journée de ma vie, demain ? j'en ai de la chance, dis-je dans un grognement.

Puis je me lève, ramassant mon plateau quasiment intact. Cette nouvelle vient de me pourrir la soirée, en plus de la journée à venir. Chouette perspective. Hermep me regarde récupérer mes affaires.

\- Tu pars ? demande-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'vais me coucher. Rien que l'idée de voir ce pourri de colonel demain me déprime, je préfère y penser le moins possible. À plus les mecs !

Si j'avais été un peu plus attentive, j'aurais remarqué l'expression de mes amis au moment où j'ai commencé ma phrase ; mais comme toujours, je n'y ai pas fait attention du tout. Ce doit être pour ça que la voix derrière moi m'a plutôt surprise.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de pourri ?

Okay, mon cœur vient clairement de rater un battement. Je me retourne brusquement vers la source de cette voix grave et mécontente. Un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est bien plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais et que j'ai toujours mon plateau dans les mains. Le résultat de cette manœuvre est une magnifique tâche sur le bel uniforme blanc du colonel. Je me rends compte que le silence s'est abattu sur les Marines. Je lève les yeux vers le visage de mon responsable et tente mon fameux sourire.

\- Bonsoir, enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

Je crois vraiment que je vais mourir ce soir.


	2. Première leçon

Bonjour bonjour :)

Voilà le chapitre 2, navrée du délai ! je devrais mettre beaucoup moins de temps à publier les suivants, promis ! Merci à tous ceux qui passent lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours encourageant :)

FistBurning : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! a priori il n'y aura pas d'épisode Mary-Sue dans cette histoire, c'est quelque chose qui m'horripile aussi ^^ N'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en penses, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Soeurette : voici la suite (bien que tu es censée avoir déjà lu cette histoire !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pas moyen d'en réchapper vu la tête que tire mon supérieur. Il a certes eu un moment d'arrêt quand je l'ai salué, mais si ce type a un jour appris à sourire, ça n'a pas dû lui arriver souvent.

\- C'est comme ça que tu salues tes supérieurs ? me demande-t-il.

Par un vieux réflexe idiot, j'esquisse un geste pour lui taper dans la main, mais un léger coup de pied dans la cheville me retient et je me mets au garde-à-vous. Note pour moi-même : remercier Koby si je suis encore vivante tout à l'heure.

\- Aspirante Saika Mika, enchantée colonel.

Smoker affiche un rictus étrange.

\- Saika, hein ? tu portes bien ton nom.

Je retiens une remarque désagréable. Si tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom, ce n'est pas pour rien, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pas ma faute si mon nom est la traduction exacte du mot « calamité ». Je me tais donc, mais le colonel n'est pas dupe : il a remarqué le raidissement de mon dos.

\- C'est bon, repos.

Je m'exécute et adopte la position de repos classique : mains dans le dos et jambes légèrement écartées pour assurer la stabilité du corps et être prêt à réagir. J'ai droit à un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation, mais la taille de la tâche sur sa veste me rappelle combien ma situation est précaire. Je le fixe donc sans bouger, attendant la suite. Qui me tombe dessus comme une masse.

\- Cheveux longs et détachés, hein ? mauvais pour se battre.

C'est définitif, ce type m'énerve. M'attaquer sur la seule chose que j'aime chez moi ! Trop agacée pour sentir la nouvelle mise en garde de Koby contre ma cheville, je lui réponds d'un ton très sec.

\- Ils sont lâchés parce que je viens de prendre une douche et que j'ai fini ma journée. Je les attaches pour l'entrainement.

Le fameux rictus de tout à l'heure revient puissance dix. Je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

\- Depuis quand un Marine a-t-il fini sa journée simplement parce qu'il a terminé son entrainement ? demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

Il me balance son poing dans la figure sans prévenir. Hermep et Koby se lève d'un bon en poussant une exclamation de surprise, mais j'ai réussi à éviter le coup en me jetant en arrière. Fière de moi, je commence à me redresser lorsque je sens quelque chose me tirer les cheveux. Smoker les a empoignés et me plaque contre lui sans relâcher la pression. Dos contre son torse, je souffre en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Un très gros point faible que même le plus débile de tes ennemis verra, fillette.

Il me lâche, satisfait de son sermon. Le visage contracté par la rage, je me retourne vers lui, prête à me battre. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucune chance et qu'il me mettra au tapis en un coup. Mais s'attaquer à mon apparence était la pire erreur de sa vie. Un magnifique sourire s'étale sur mon visage, semblant le surprendre.

\- Merci pour la leçon mon colonel, je saurai m'en souvenir.

J'esquisse le geste du salut militaire, mais au dernier moment ma main jaillit et lui arrache ses cigares. Il s'est bien reculé, mais pas assez vite probablement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je jette les cigares dans les restes de mon plateau et les regarde sans émotion.

\- Il est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics.

Son regard s'est enflammé. En ce qui concerne ma mort imminente, j'opte pour la décapitation à mains nues. S'il y avait une chance pour que ce type ne me haïsse pas, je viens de la réduire en bouillie. Il m'a dans le nez, c'est clair et net !

\- Je t'attends demain sur le terrain d'entrainement, gamine. Tu as intérêt à être à l'heure.

Je me fige, terrifiée par ce que je crois comprendre. Néanmoins, je me dois de vérifier avant de paniquer complètement.

\- Vous … vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez remplacer Ta… le sergent Tashigi pour mon entrainement ?

Aurais-je signé mon arrêt de mort à cause de deux malheureux cigares ?

\- Tu comprends vite, fillette.

Je me tourne d'un air désespéré vers les garçons qui n'ont pas perdu une miette de ce qui vient de se passer, comme d'ailleurs tout le self et donc une bonne moitié de la base. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connu, les gars, ma vie fut brève mais je ne regrette rien. Un rire nerveux m'échappe, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil au colonel.

\- À … à demain alors.

Et je me précipite vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais grimpé ces escaliers aussi vite, en tout cas je déboule dans ma chambre en temps record et m'écroule sur mon lit. Si la leçon de ce soir a été rude, celle de demain ne le sera que plus. Moi et mon foutu caractère ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le provoquer comme ça ? Après le coup du plateau, j'aurais dû m'écraser comme une bonne petite plutôt que de m'acharner à me faire détester. C'est vrai, ni lui ni moi n'avons eu le choix lorsque je suis arrivée : le vieux Garp a décrété qu'on bosserait ensemble et nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire. Lui a cependant pris la liberté de me laisser avec sa subordonnée, raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Il s'est débarrassé de moi sans même me donner une chance, et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Orgueil de mes deux.

Cinq heures du matin, déjà réveillée. Impossible de me rendormir en songeant à ce qui m'attend. Au bout d'une demi-heure à poireauter sans résultat, je me lève et m'habille. Arrivée devant mon miroir, j'hésite un instant puis décide de ne pas m'attacher les cheveux. Après tout, Smoker peut m'obliger à me coiffer pour l'entrainement, mais pas le reste du temps. Un léger sourire moqueur nait sur mes lèvres à l'idée de cette petite provocation. Visiblement, la rouste d'hier soir ne m'a rien appris … bon bon bon, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai surement beaucoup moins envie de m'amuser à la fin de la journée, si je survis jusque-là. En attendant, je descends m'aérer dans la cours en tenue négligée selon mes supérieurs, c'est-à-dire en fait le pantalon de mon uniforme et une chemise que je pourrais fermer d'un ou deux boutons de plus pour que ça devienne décent. Moi ça m'est égal, ce n'est pas avec la poitrine que j'ai, ou plutôt que je n'ai pas, que ça fait vraiment osé. Comme je le pensais, à cette heure-là, la cours est vide si on oublie les veilleurs. Je me dirige automatiquement vers mon endroit favori, un petit coin désert d'où je peux voir l'océan, assise sur un muret. L'air frais du petit matin me fait du bien, et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur la lutte entre la clarté argenté de la lune et le doré des premiers rayons de soleil qui tentent de se frayer un chemin au milieu des étoiles. Je me sens bien ici, entre cette douce lumière, le bruit de l'océan et le vent qui m'en amène les odeurs. J'arrive presque à me détendre et à oublier le fou-furieux qui va m'entrainer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

J'avais dit presque, hein ? Je sursaute violemment en entendant sa voix et tourne mon visage vers lui sans changer de position. Au diable les formes, il vient de gâcher mon moment de ressourcement. Il va encore m'engueuler, je le sens : on ne parle pas à son supérieur assis sur un muret, appuyé sur ses deux bras que laissent voir les manches roulées de la chemise, le visage légèrement tourné vers lui et les cheveux détachés. Surtout pas les cheveux détachés.

\- Et vous alors ?

Je ne nierai pas que je ne fais pas d'effort. Il s'est arrêté à cinq ou six mètres de moi et me regarde sans répondre. Puisqu'il ne veut pas discuter, je me retourne vers le lever de soleil sans plus me préoccuper de lui et ferme les yeux pour profiter de la caresse des tous premiers rayons sur ma peau.

\- Tu as un peu trop tendance à oublier qui je suis, fillette.

Je pense sincèrement que ce gars est destiné à me pourrir tous les bons moments de ma journée.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, je suis sûre que notre différence d'âge n'est pas si énorme.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir entendu un sourire dans sa voix. Improbable ? Je me tourne vers lui juste pour en être sûre, reportant mon poids sur mon seul bras gauche. Son regard se pose sur moi fixement et je fini par me rendre compte du fait que ma chemise est un peu trop ouverte, surtout dans cette position. Je la réajuste sans pour autant la fermer, satisfaite de ce que j'ai aperçu sur son visage pendant une demi-seconde. C'était bien un sourire, même s'il était tout petit. Je reprends la conversation mine de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? demande-t-il en s'approchant pour s'accouder au muret à côté de moi.

\- Pour que je puisse vous prouver que je ne suis pas une fillette, ni une gamine.

J'ai répondu avec une très nette provocation dans la voix, et je sais qu'il l'a perçue. C'est à ce moment seulement, alors que je détaille son profil en guettant une réaction, que je note l'absence de ses cigares.

\- Trente ans, finit-il par répondre.

J'arbore maintenant un fier sourire de victoire.

\- Et Bam ! j'ai raison, ce n'est pas si énorme ! euh, colonel, ajoutè-je pour atténuer les premiers mots de ma phrase.

Smoker ne relève pas, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires un bref instant. Apparemment, il a décidé de faire un effort aussi devant ma tentative, certes minable, de rattrapage.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, vingt-deux.

Cette fois, il n'a pas pu cacher l'expression de surprise qui s'est affichée sur son visage, ce qui me fait rire. Je sais très bien que je fais plus jeune que mon âge, et même si ça me pose parfois problème, je l'assume très bien. Ce doit être dû en grande part à mon côté élégante et coquette, le même qui me fait garder mes cheveux longs alors que ce n'est absolument pas pratique. Mais j'ai beau réaliser mon rêve en faisant partie de la Marine, je refuse de me conformer au code cheveux courts – apparence masculine. Je suis une femme, pas une gamine, et je l'assume. J'ai dû partir loin dans mes pensées car je me prends une pichenette sur la pommette de la part du colonel.

\- Attache toi les cheveux pour l'entrainement, ne me fais pas répéter plusieurs fois la même leçon, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte en s'en allant.

Je meurs d'envie de lui balancer une pierre, mais je préfère ne pas aggraver mon cas et retiens mon geste. En reportant mon regard sur les vagues en contrebas, je prends conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé : le soleil est presqu'au-dessus de l'horizon et l'heure du petit-déjeuner ne doit pas être loin. Décidément, il n'y aura que la nuit qui m'aura accordé un peu de tranquillité. Je saute prestement du muret pour me diriger vers le self une fois n'est pas coutume, je serai sans doute dans les premiers. À cette heure-ci, seuls ceux qui ont des tâches très importantes sont levés, mais les autres ne tarderont pas à suivre. En arrivant chez les Marines, j'ai été étonné des rythmes de chacun, n'y trouvant pas l'ordre auquel on m'avait habituée. Et puis, peu à peu, j'ai remarqué que tout était arrangé minutieusement pour éviter le bazar et que l'ordre que je recherchais tant était juste sous mes yeux. J'ai mis du temps à m'adapter, n'étant pas franchement du matin, mais au bout d'un moment on s'y fait, ça devient routinier, jusqu'à ce que finalement notre corps lui-même nous réveille à l'heure prévue.


	3. Tu perds, tu cours !

Bonjour bonjour :)

Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

FistBurning : Merci :D oui, tu prévois bien la relation qui débute, mais tu te doutes que ça ne va pas être si simple ... Koby revient, ne t'inquiète pas ^^

Soeurette : C'est très possible que tu m'aies sauvée de la page blanche ^^ Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce où nous prenons tous nos repas, j'ai la surprise de découvrir mes deux acolytes, attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Je vais donc chercher de quoi me nourrir avant de les rejoindre. Par habitude, je m'assois en face d'eux et leur adresse un sourire en guise de bonjour.

\- Déjà debout ? s'étonne Hermep après m'avoir retourné mon salut.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de l'au…

Dans le doute, je me retourne pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne de compromettant dans la salle.

\- À cause de l'entrainement, dis-je en me reprenant.

\- Tu es folle de l'avoir provoqué comme ça, maugrée mon ami, il va t'en faire baver, c'est certain.

Koby acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. C'est bizarre ce silence. D'habitude, il est presqu'aussi bavard que moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je le regarde avec insistance et, devant son manque de réaction, lui file un coup sous la table. Je sais que c'est bien sa jambe que j'ai frappée à la grimace qui apparait sur son visage.

\- Kob' ? tout va bien pour toi ?

Il finit par me regarder enfin, l'air soucieux. Je l'ai souvent vu arborer cet air grave au cours des années que nous avons passées ensemble, mais jusqu'ici j'en connaissais toujours la raison. Et son hésitation à me répondre m'inquiète en réalité bien plus que son expression. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de souci avec l'autre pourri de Smoker à cause de moi ? Mais si c'était le cas, Hermep me l'aurait dit et n'aurait pas eu l'air si insouciant.

\- Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux pour l'entrainement.

Quoi ? Non mais ne me dites-pas que j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? Koby !

Je ne l'ai pas dit méchamment mais son visage se ferme. Bien que je ne comprenne rien, je tente de me rattraper comme je peux.

\- Bien sûr que je vais les attacher, je n'y serais pas allée comme ça et puis, Smok-Smok me l'a encore rappelé ce matin.

À l'air soudainement très angoissé de mes deux amis qui regarde un point indéfini derrière moi, j'ai l'impression que les ennuis ne sont vraiment pas loin. Je grimace.

\- Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Les garçons hochent la tête positivement et je me retourne pour affronter mon cauchemar de la journée. Ou peut-être bien de la semaine, vu l'air qu'il a.

\- Dans dix minutes sur le terrain, fillette.

Je me lève d'un bond, ulcérée qu'il ait encore employé ce qualificatif.

\- Hé ! je croyais qu'on…

Il me coupe en repartant.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir octroyer des surnoms aux gens.

Je crois bien que je l'ai vexé. J'ai les nerfs en boule. Est-ce que ce type m'énerve par sa seule présence ? Oui. Mais l'incident d'hier est suffisamment récent pour que je me retienne de lui envoyer mon plateau et ce qu'il contient dessus. Au contraire, je me force à avaler quelque chose pour être en état de me battre, puis part comme une dératée en direction de ma chambre pour mettre ma tenue de sport et m'attacher les cheveux. Je fais un chignon bien serré au lieu de ma tresse habituel, histoire de ne laisser aucune prise au cinglé qui me sert d'instructeur. Aujourd'hui, je vais souffrir, je le sais. Je respire profondément pour me calmer. Allons-y !

 **oOo**

Le terrain d'entrainement de la base est immense. Vraiment immense. Ce qui explique sans doute que je n'ai pas vu tout de suite ou se trouvait Smoker. En pleine discussion avec Tashigi, il a donc attendu que je m'approche suffisamment pour me parler.

\- J'aimerais voir comment tu te débrouille au sabre avec Tashigi.

Sans répondre, ce qui est en fait la méthode la plus simple pour éviter de faire une boulette, je vais chercher dans la réserve le sabre que j'utilise d'habitude pour les entrainements. Le sergent me rejoint, ce qui me surprend puisqu'elle a déjà son arme à la ceinture.

\- Mika ? est-ce que par hasard tu t'es mi le colonel à dos ?

Ma grimace doit être éloquente vu le sourire qu'elle m'adresse. J'aime beaucoup Tashigi et nous nous entendons très bien, aussi n'ai-je pas toujours besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne, ce qui est très pratique vu ma capacité à balancer des conneries.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi veut-il me voir au sabre, Tash' ? je croyais qu'il avait décidé de m'en faire baver.

Mon instructrice se met à rire devant la très légère lueur d'espoir qui a percée dans ma voix.

\- Oh il va t'en faire baver, crois-moi !

Grâce à cette phrase ô combien rassurante, je retourne sur le terrain, sereine et décontractée. En vrai, j'ai juste envie de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne vise personne, bien entendu ! Je me mets en position, concentrée sur mon arme et celle de mon adversaire. Plus rien ne doit exister à part ça. À cause de ces entrainements, le katana est vite devenue mon arme et ma technique préférée, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je sois douée. Cependant, lorsque le sergent attaque, je suis prête et, cette fois-ci, concentrée à mort. Du coup, tout est complètement différent d'hier : plus rien n'existe pour moi que mon combat, la danse des étincelles lorsque les sabres s'entrechoquent, le bruit des lames qui ripent. Je connais le rythme de Tashigi et m'y conforme par habitude : au bout d'un certain temps, nos affrontements relèves plus de la danse que du combat, bien que la danse soit mortelle. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un sabre vient rompre la chorégraphie si bien articulée, je ne m'y attends pas du tout et perds en un instant toute ma concentration. Tout réapparait autour de moi tandis que je pare maladroitement : le terrain, la base, l'océan qui bruisse en contrebas, le vent salé qui me rafraichi, mais aussi les quelques soldats qui regardent la scène, et mon adversaire, qui n'est plus du tout Tashigi. Trop de déconcentration tue la déconcentration ? En fait, non : trop de déconcentration tue, tout court. Je sens soudain une brulure juste au niveau de ma pommette gauche, quelque chose d'autrement plus désagréable que la pichenette de ce matin ! Mon sabre m'échappe et tombe sur le sol avec fracas tandis que je porte la main à mon visage. C'est affreusement douloureux. Je sens aussi un liquide chaud me couler dessus, qui, selon toute probabilité, doit être mon sang. Smoker ne s'émeut pas et balance son sabre contre ma gorge. J'ai le réflexe sans doute salvateur de me laisser tomber au sol, car je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se serait arrêté. Le silence et le calme règnent pendant une ou deux secondes avant que sa voix ne retentisse.

\- Relève-toi !

Je le regarde, effarée. Je pisse le sang et ma main en est complètement poisseuse, mon œil pleure tout seul sous l'effet de la douleur, mais ça lui est égal : il tient toujours son sabre dirigé contre moi et je comprends que c'est une question purement personnelle entre lui et moi. Soit. J'essuie ma main sur mon short d'un air dégouté en essayant de respirer par la bouche, à la fois pour évacuer la douleur et éviter de respirer l'odeur d'hémoglobine qui m'entoure parce que je ne la supporte vraiment pas. Je ramasse mon sabre et décide que, dorénavant, celui qui se tient face à moi est un ennemi. Je dois me battre, il en va de ma vie. Je me jette alors sur lui, ce qui le surprend visiblement : grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à lui faire faire un pas en arrière. Mais je ne suis pas de taille face à lui et nous le savons très bien tous les deux si je m'en sors avec le sergent, c'est parce que je connais son style par cœur. Smoker se bat de manière totalement différente et je dois composer avec. Je ne me rendrai pas, si c'est cela qu'il attend. Non, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Je continue de me battre sans le toucher alors que les estafilades s'accumulent sur mon corps. J'espère que son but n'est pas de me tuer, parce que s'il continue il a vraiment toutes les chances d'y arriver ! Mais non, il amorce un mouvement que je connais parfaitement, celui qui va faire voler mon katana dans les airs dans deux secondes. Gagné. Je reste debout, pantelante, à reprendre mon souffle. Je n'ai même pas essayé de l'empêcher de me désarmer, ni même d'amortir le coup je suis bien trop épuisée pour continuer le combat. Crevée comme à la fin d'une journée. Ce type est un bourrin, un gros tas de muscle qui mise tout sur la force, et moi je n'en n'ai même plus assez pour lui en vouloir. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est son regard inexpressif et l'absence de commentaire. Puis il tend son sabre à sa subordonnée et me lance, sans me regarder :

\- Tu as perdu.

Sans blague. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

\- Un tour du terrain en courant.

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise j'attends presque qu'il me dise que c'est une blague. Sauf que non, ça n'en n'est pas une ! Il finit par se retourner pour me regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Cette fois, c'est la colère qui me donne la force de réagir.

\- Mais vous êtes barge, vous avez vu la taille du machin ? vous avez vu mon état ?

Smoker affiche un rictus qui ne me dit vraiment rien. Un truc un peu fou du genre « ha ha ha tu vas souffrir par simple esprit de vengeance de ma part ! ».

\- Tu perds, tu cours. À moins que tu ne veuilles me défier pour tenter de gagner ?

J'affiche une grimace en entendant sa proposition.

\- Non merci, je ne tiens pas à mourir si jeune, et surtout pas de votre main.

Sans attendre la réponse, je me relève et pars me placer sur le bord du terrain, qu'il ne puisse pas dire que je suis de mauvaise foi et me fasse faire un deuxième tour. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas bien comment je vais arriver au bout du premier mais je me lance quand même ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. À chaque choc entre le sol et mes pieds, ma blessure sous l'œil me lance terriblement. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater si je ne m'arrête pas très vite. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas fait un dixième de la distance et que le colonel me surveille. Pour éviter de penser aux choses désagréables qui m'entourent, je m'imagine que c'est une course avec Hermep et Koby : le premier arrivé aura droit aux desserts des deux autres. C'est assez puéril mais c'est à ça qu'on s'amusait au tout début, avant que le vieux ne s'occupe plus particulièrement d'eux et me relègue à l'espèce de colonel sadique, qui m'a lui-même refilé à Tash'. Personne ne veut de moi ou quoi ? Partie dans mon monde, je sens moins la douleur de ma blessure, mais je perds aussi toute notion de ce qui m'entoure. Je comprends que j'ai fini lorsque je m'écrase contre le bras tendu du fou furieux qui m'entraine. Littéralement épuisée, je lève les yeux vers lui et marmonne d'une voix pâteuse.

\- J'ai gagné !

Puis je m'évanouie.


	4. Un fil et une aiguille

Je reprends doucement conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi à cause d'une odeur caractéristique que je connais bien, sans réussir à me rappeler son origine. Peu à peu, des sons me parviennent à travers la brume de mon cerveau. Malheureusement, la douleur revient aussi, mais je me retiens de gémir. Quelle que soit la personne présente avec moi, elle fait partie des Marines, et un Marine ne se laisse pas posséder par la douleur d'une petite blessure comme la mienne. Même si c'est la première un tant soit peu importante, ou la première cicatrice : elle sera suivie de bien d'autres, et je ne peux pas m'évanouir à chaque fois. Combien de temps suis-je restée ici ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas ou je suis. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, me méfiant de la lumière. La première chose que je vois est donc le ciel bleu. Puis une main qui se tend vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, et que j'attrape par pur réflexe vu mon état, il ne faut pas non plus me demander de réfléchir. Je suis toujours sur le terrain d'entrainement, mais c'est Tashigi qui me soutient le temps que ma vision se stabilise. Quant à l'odeur qui m'avait chatouillée les narines lorsque j'ai repris conscience, c'est celle des cigares de Smoker. Son visage n'exprime rien de particulier en me regardant, mais ses yeux sont remplis d'un quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas de l'admiration ! si ce type me demande de reprendre l'entrainement maintenant, je crois que je vais vraiment tomber en syncope, mais de manière probablement plus définitive… appuyée sur le sergent comme si j'allais mourir dans la minute, les jambes tremblantes et le regard flou, je ressemble à un otage qu'on viendrait de libérer après plusieurs années de détentions, sauf que j'ai un peu plus que la peau sur les os. Heureusement pour moi, le colonel me fait seulement signe de le suivre en se dirigeant vers la cantine. Mais c'est qu'il marche vite, l'animal ! Tashigi m'ayant clairement fait comprendre que je devais me débrouiller sans elle, je boitille vers la silhouette du grand malade qui me sert d'instructeur. Quand je repense que les Marines m'ont demandé si j'étais la « protégée » de Smoker ! Peut-être reconsidéreraient-ils la question s'ils me voyaient maintenant ? J'ai toujours le côté gauche du visage plein de sang, même si entre temps celui-ci a séché, et je me force à respirer par la bouche pour ne pas m'écrouler ou vomir tellement cette odeur m'est insupportable. Par pitié, que quelqu'un me sorte de là ! Mon seul rêve actuellement contient une douche et du désinfectant.

\- Assieds-toi là.

Ah oui, m'asseoir, bonne idée tien ! J'essaie de ne pas me laisser tomber sur la chaise, mais il est clair que je ne me pose pas avec la plus grande délicatesse non plus. Ma vision est floue à gauche et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie du visage, mais je tente quand même de me tenir droite et d'être stoïque. Peine perdue apparemment, vu la tête que le colonel fait en revenant.

\- Ne bouge pas et respire par la bouche, me dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

J'avoue que sur le coup je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Quand un supérieur dit de respirer par la bouche, ce n'est pas pour se protéger d'une odeur mais pour évacuer la douleur, ce qui signifie donc que je ne vais pas passer un moment super agréable. Et effectivement, il me pose un coton imbibé d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix sur la joue sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir plus. J'aspire une grande goulée d'air d'un coup, surprise par la brulure. Ça fait un mal de chien, et honnêtement, Smoker n'est pas la perle de la délicatesse non plus. Il essuie tout le sang sur ma joue et nettoie la plaie avant de sortir un fil et une aiguille.

Stop.

Un fil et une aiguille ?

\- Euh … normalement, ce n'est pas une infirmière qui doit faire ça ?

Mon instructeur me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Non.

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir, c'est sorti tout seul et ma réponse à l'air fort amusante. Avec un sourire, il me répond :

\- Parfait !

Et enfonce l'aiguille dans ma joue pour le premier point. Chance ou simple hasard, je n'en ai que cinq à subir avant que ce malade ne se déclare satisfait et coupe le fil. L'un dans l'autre, je suis à la fois très énervée par sa manière de me traiter (c'est quand même sa faute si je suis dans cet état), et complètement surprise par cette espèce de gentillesse qu'il a pour moi en ce moment. Forcément, ça cache quelque chose. Il n'est même pas midi et ça m'étonnerait que, soudainement, je sois dispensée d'entrainement à cause d'une « égratignure » qu'il a lui-même soignée ! Anxieuse, j'attends donc la sentence en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Son expression complètement … inexpressive ne m'aide pas à évaluer ce qui m'attend : un surcroit de gentillesse du style « c'est bon je te laisse ta journée », ou un barbare « on reprend l'entrainement » ? À moins d'avoir un optimisme qui frise l'indécence, j'opterais pour la seconde solution. Mais voilà que mon colonel part sans rien me dire, me laissant seule et abasourdie au milieu de la pièce. Oui, et maintenant ? Je prends donc une décision que je regretterai sans doute pour le restant de mes jours, mais avec un peu de chance je n'en aurai pas beaucoup : je me lève et je le suis.

\- Colonel ?

Pas de réponse. Me voilà bien ! Je parcours quelques mètres, ma démarche s'assurant au fur et à mesure. Ça me tue de le reconnaitre, mais ce pourri a fait du bon boulot et je n'ai quasiment plus mal, seulement un léger picotement à l'endroit de ma future vrai cicatrice. C'est dégoutant. Normalement, quand les Marines parlent entre eux de leur première cicatrice, ils racontent avec force détails très exagérés le combat et la gloire qui leur a échu. En ce qui me concerne, soit j'éviterai d'en parler, soit je m'en trouverai une autre. Une deuxième première cicatrice. Bref, là n'est pas le sujet et je ne trouve toujours pas mon cher instructeur sadique qui m'a apparemment abandonnée au milieu du self sans plus de consignes. Super. Encore un coup à se faire décapiter, non ? Je réessaie dans un élan d'optimisme.

\- Colonel ? youhou !

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas franchement classe.

\- Tu es vraiment une gamine, en fait.

Mais au moins j'ai eu une réponse. Pas des plus aimable, certes, mais venant de lui je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux.

\- Arrêtez avec ça bon sang ! Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Et vous n'avez qu'à répondre quand je vous appelle ou tiens ! mieux ! vous n'avez qu'à pas partir sans me donner de consigne pour la suite !

J'ai droit à un air plus qu'étonné de sa part.

\- Quoi, tu veux continuer l'entrainement ?

\- J'ai le droit de dire non sans baisser encore dans votre estime ?

Un rictus amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi encore ?

Comment ça « pourquoi encore » ? Soit ce gars se fiche de moi avec la plus grande imperturbabilité que je connaisse, soit il est vraiment à côté de la plaque.

\- Ben … parce que j'ai comme la nette impression de ne faire que baisser entre hier soir avec le plateau et maintenant avec ma défaite, sans parler du surnom de ce matin, voilà « pourquoi encore ».

À ma grande surprise, le voilà qui éclate de rire. Éclate de rire. Smoker. Hum. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve la scène vraiment bizarre, mais c'est sans doute juste parce que je n'arrive pas à associer ces deux choses en une même action. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'approfondir la question car il se penche vers moi et ne s'arrête qu'à quelques milimètres de mon nez.

\- Tu es vraiment intéressante, petite.

Il se redresse et s'en va sans me regarder.

\- Tu as ta journée, lance-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

J'ai dû oublier de respirer pendant un instant car je me rends compte que mes poumons réclament ardemment une bouffée d'air.

En retournant au self un peu plus tard, j'aperçois Koby et Hermep attablés devant des plateaux gargantuesques. Ils ont tous deux l'air épuisé il faut dire que le vieux Garp ne les ménage pas, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit du genre à leur donner leur journée ! En un sens, je me dis parfois que j'ai presque de la chance que ce soit Smoker qui s'occupe de moi. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée et récupère de quoi manger avant de rejoindre mes amis avec un sourire. Bien sûr, ils remarquent au premier coup d'œil que j'ai pris des coups.

\- Sympa, ta décoration de visage !

Hermep me sourit gentiment d'un air moqueur en désignant ma pommette. J'acquiesce doucement et m'assoie pour entamer mon repas lorsque je me rends compte que Koby me fixe avec insistance. J'aime beaucoup Koby, mais là ça commence à devenir gênant, et je relève la tête en lui lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ?

Mon vieux tic de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand une question m'embarrasse revient en force.

\- Euh… non. Pourquoi ?

Mon ami a sa tête des jours où je n'échapperai pas à l'interrogatoire.

\- Le pansement et nickel. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- Non, j'étais trop dans les vapes !

En répondant ainsi, j'espère qu'il se concentrera sur la deuxième partie de la réponse. Mais c'est peine perdue quand on le connait.

\- C'est le sergent-chef Tashigi ? je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce genre de talent !

Cette fois je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir sans lui donner l'information qu'il recherche.

\- Non Kob', c'est … c'est Smoker qui m'a soignée.

Les garçons échangent un regard et mon fin limier se lève pour partir. Un signe de tête et le voilà disparu parmi les autres Marines. Je me tourne vers Hermep en quête d'une explication.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce dernier soupire et répond sans me regarder.

\- Je crois qu'il est vexé que tu refuses toujours notre aide mais que tu acceptes que le colonel te soigne alors que tu le détestais.

Je sens une bouffée de colère monter en moi. C'est trop fort, ça ! Pour une fois que j'avais droit à un peu d'attention de la part de mon soi-disant instructeur qui ne m'a vue qu'une fois depuis que je suis engagée !

\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! m'écris-je. je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il avait déjà quasiment fini la couture ! je ne vais pas lui reprocher d'arranger les dégâts qu'il a lui-même causé ! je refuse de perdre mes amis à cause de ce bourrin sans cœur ! et je le déteste toujours !

\- Dixit la fille qui vient d'être soignée par ce même bourrin …

Je sursaute, me crispe et tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui ont décidés de danser la java tous ensemble au même moment pour voir si je survivrai. Je me retourne à demi vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui va finir par me provoquer une crise cardiaque.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de surgir derrière moi tout le temps ?


	5. Je le tue, puis on discute

Smoker me regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai que c'est souvent le cas, mais cette fois-ci ça me met presque mal à l'aise ce n'est pas de la colère que je vois dans ses yeux, ni même du mépris, mais ça ressemble vraiment à une légère tristesse, comme si le fait que je puisse le détester lui causait de la peine. Chose totalement improbable pourtant. Gênée à la fois par son regard fixé sur moi et son silence, je fini par détourner la tête en rosissant. S'il ne veut pas parler, pourquoi ne part-il pas ?

\- On reprend l'entrainement demain. Je t'attendrai sur le terrain à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui. Pas la peine de prendre d'arme.

Le voilà qui disparait dans la foule des soldats venus diner. Un moment interloquée par sa réaction vu que je ne me suis pas fait engueulée et qu'il a adopté un ton parfaitement normal, je fini par reporter mon attention sur Hermep qui se retient visiblement de rire tout en ayant l'air soucieux. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible mais apparemment, si.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fini-je par demander, légèrement agacée.

\- On dirait que vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux, fait-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je reste un moment saisie par ses propos avant de planter rageusement ma fourchette dans ma nourriture.

\- N'importe quoi.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas franchement un argument massue. D'ailleurs, mon ami n'est pas dupe.

\- Non, pas n'importe quoi, me dit-il d'un air très sérieux. Trop, peut-être.

Je l'observe attentivement puis fini par poser la question qu'il attend autant que je la redoute :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son visage.

\- Il vient de te parler sans te traiter de gamine ou de fillette et sans hausser le ton alors que tu disais que tu le détestais juste avant tu lui as parlé sur un ton parfaitement normal également, et il t'a quand même soignée ce matin !

\- Mais il a failli me tuer juste avant ! m'écris-je. Non, franchement, c'est ridicule. Je suis juste crevée, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'entends avec lui. Certainement pas.

Maintenant, le souci a pris le pas sur le rire dans le visage d'Hermep. Je sens qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, mais il hésite visiblement. Ou peut-être cherche-t-il simplement les bons mots dans tous les cas j'en déduis que c'est important. Je continue donc de manger avant qu'il ne me sorte un truc qui, je le sens, va encore me couper l'appétit.

\- Fais attention, me dit-il.

Je relève la tête, une totale incompréhension inscrite sur la figure.

\- Pardon ?

À quoi veut-il que je fasse attention exactement ? Parce que pour le coup, c'est un peu vague, comme indication !

\- Fais attention à ne pas blesser les gens autour de toi, reprend-il.

Ting ! Une lumière s'éclaire dans mon esprit.

\- Tu parles de Koby ?

Un simple hochement de tête affirmatif me répond. Je ne saisis toujours pas vraiment ou se situe le problème et insiste donc par un simple mot :

\- Et ?

\- Et tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à lui en arrêtant, par exemple, de parler de Smoker tout le temps, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci tu l'as appelé par son nom. Simplement par son nom.

J'ai peur de comprendre. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment peur de ce que je comprends.

\- Es-tu par hasard en train de me dire… que Koby est… jaloux ?

Alors là, non, impossible, finalement je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Koby, quoi ! Mon meilleur ami en ce bas monde ! Mais j'ai posé la question et j'obtiens donc, logiquement, une réponse.

\- Disons que … ça se pourrait.

Quelque chose de complètement absurde vient encore d'allumer une ampoule dans mon cerveau.

\- Mais jaloux de quoi, au nom du ciel ! y'a-t-il vraiment matière à envier quelque chose au colonel ?

Mon ami pose ses couverts sur la table comme si je nécessitais toute son attention au point qu'il lui soit impossible de manger et de me donner une explication en même temps. Son visage sérieux et son regard sombre me font craindre le pire …

\- Mika, réfléchis deux secondes, me dit-il. Koby a toujours été là pour toi depuis que nous nous connaissons. Il t'a aidé le plus qu'il le pouvait sans que tu aies l'impression d'être assisté, et tu l'as toujours envoyé bouler. Voilà que ton instructeur que tu déteste arrive, et soudainement il n'y en a plus que pour lui à chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu le laisse te soigner, sans parler du fait que tu risques de passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous. Koby a simplement peur que le Smoker prenne plus de place que lui dans … ton cœur.

La vache, c'est le discours le plus long qu'Hermep m'ait jamais fait ! Ceci dit, je n'ai effectivement plus faim quand je me rends compte de ce que mon ami est en train de me dire. Je le regarde en biais, pas franchement rassurée.

\- Ben c'est … c'est idiot, dis-je en bafouillant, vous savez très bien tous les deux que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis…

Et mon meilleur ami me lance justement un regard à la fois ahuri et désespéré. Finalement, il se lève et range son plateau, comme si notre discussion ne pouvait se poursuivre par un bon repas.

\- Parfois, tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque, me dit-il en partant.

Je suis son trajet jusqu'à la sortie puis secoue la tête, agacée.

\- Ah, les hommes !

Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée de lancer ce genre de réflexion quand on travaille dans un milieu à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent masculin, mais là c'est vraiment sorti tout seul, et ça venait du cœur. S'il voulait que je comprenne, il n'avait qu'à être plus clair ! Décidée à obtenir des éclaircissements sur cette situation, je pars à la recherche de Koby. Le trouver ne sera pas très difficile depuis le temps qu'on se connait : il sera soit dans sa chambre, soit sur un des terrains d'entrainement. Après un instant de réflexion, j'opte pour sa chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte, je retiens mon geste un instant. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, s'il est là ? Mais finalement je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion car la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et que Koby et moi nous retrouvons nez à nez, stupéfaits. L'un et l'autre faisons instinctivement un pas en arrière pour préserver notre espace vital et observer la personne qui nous fait face. Si je ne dois pas avoir l'air super à l'aise, lui a, pour le coup, l'air vraiment gêné.

\- Koby, je …

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase : le bâtiment se met soudainement à trembler violemment et je perds complètement l'équilibre. En essayant de me raccrocher à ce qui me tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence le chambranle et … rien, je fini par tomber en avant en m'explosant les doigts au passage. Lorsque tout s'arrête, je reste un moment sans bouger le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Et c'est là que je prends conscience d'une situation tellement classique dans les livres et les films que j'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire, mais presque seulement. Koby m'a apparemment rattrapée quand je tombais, ce qui a pour résultat que nous sommes allongés par terre et qu'il me tient dans ses bras. Moi qui voulait clarifier la situation, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça va devenir un peu plus compliqué … je me dégage doucement et me redresse sans pour autant me relever complètement. Mon ami se remet debout et m'aide à en faire de même sans me regarder, puis ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une nouvelle secousse l'en empêche en reproduisant plus ou moins la situation précédente, à la différence près que cette fois-ci nous tombons contre le mur et que c'est moi qui encaisse le choc. Ma main gauche commence sérieusement à me faire souffrir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?

Koby vient de jurer, c'est que la situation est grave ! Nous sortons tous deux dans le couloir alors que les secousses continuent, plus ou moins fortes. Enfin, l'escargophone-haut-parleur crachote pour nous expliquer tout ce bazar.

"Attaque pirate, attaque pirate ! toutes les unités sont appelées à la défense !"

J'entends une nouvelle insulte à côté de moi mais n'y prête pas attention. Une attaque pirate sur une base Marine est une chose extrêmement rare pour la simple et bonne raison que ces dernières sont très bien protégées, et celle-ci à l'air particulièrement violente. Nous nous précipitons donc comme nous pouvons vers le hall afin de recevoir des ordres de nos supérieurs si nous les trouvons et, à défaut d'ordres, des armes. C'était sans compter sur la micro chance d'une infiltration réussie de la part de nos ennemis. Comme j'ai la poisse en ce moment, ça ne m'étonne même pas de voir arriver en face de moi cinq pirates armés chacun d'un sabre ou d'une arme à feu, parfois même des deux, et rigolant bien de ne voir que deux aspirants en face d'eux. Simplement, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son ennemi : Koby est un élève de Garp, et sa maîtrise du combat à mains nues dépasse, et de loin, la mienne. En deux temps trois mouvements, deux pirates se retrouvent à terre, incapables de se battre. Mais il en reste trois. Mon ami me balance un sabre que j'attrape au vol par pur réflexe tout en me tournant vers une jeune femme qui ne semble pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Un sourire cruel étire ses lèvres, comme si elle jubilait par avance de ce qu'elle allait me faire subir. Je serre les dents. Je sais que je dois laisser Koby seul face aux deux hommes restant alors que je me battrai contre elle, et ça me met en rogne de ne pas être capable de l'aider plus que ça. Énervée, je me lance de toutes mes forces dans le combat. Mais comment ces pirates ont-ils pu arriver jusque-là ? C'est inconcevable quand on connait le système de défense de la base ! Leur navire aurait dû être coulé à des lieues de là.

La décharge d'adrénaline que l'on reçoit lors d'un combat est une chose absolument merveilleuse : elle permet d'oublier presque complètement la douleur et la peur tout en donnant l'énergie nécessaire jusqu'au bout. Mais si le cerveau pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci, le corps fini tout de même par fatiguer et les coups se font moins précis, moins rapides, tout comme les parades sont moins efficaces. Trempée de transpiration et complètement essoufflée, je sens mes jambes trembler, déstabilisant mes appuis. Le problème, c'est que si je m'en rends compte, mon adversaire aussi : elle se jette de tout son poids en avant et je perds l'équilibre, m'écrasant lamentablement sur le dos. C'est assez douloureux, de tomber sur le dos sans pouvoir amortir la chute. D'autant plus que mon ennemie en profite pour placer la pointe de son sabre sur ma gorge, affichant un air de triomphe qui ne me plait pas du tout. Sauf que je suis bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour ma défense étant donné que le choc avec le sol m'a fait lâcher mon arme et que je n'ai aucune maitrise du Haki. Non pas que j'ai envie de mourir maintenant, je me trouve bien trop jeune, mais ce sont les risques du métier et je le savais quand je me suis engagée. Koby bataille toujours contre un adversaire plus coriace que les autres. Je ne peux appeler personne à l'aide.

Mes yeux fixent ceux de la jeune femme au-dessus de moi, puis je les ferme. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit son visage que je vois au moment de mourir, j'aurais préféré … le sien…

La lame froide glisse sur mon cou.


	6. Une allumette à côté du paquet

Tadaaaa !

Si quelqu'un lit encore cette histoire, qu'il me fasse signe :)

* * *

Je sens quelque chose m'éclabousser et j'entends un bruit violent suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois mon supérieur penché au-dessus de moi, l'air vaguement … inquiet ? Smoker, inquiet ? Pour moi ? Effectivement, je dois être morte. Je referme les yeux pour éviter ce genre de mirage étrange et commence à me laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il va falloir que je me calme avec les évanouissements, deux fois en une journée ça fait quand même beaucoup. Mais alors que je débranche avec la réalité, quelque chose me secoue brutalement pour me ramener à la surface. Je gémis et tente de repousser l'importun d'un vague geste de la main, totalement inutile puisque je suis vidée de mon énergie et que je ne comprends même pas ce qui me secoue comme ça. Je fini cependant par me rendre compte que deux mains me tiennent par les épaules et que si leur prise est délicate, leur manière de me prendre pour un prunier l'est beaucoup moins. Je décide malgré tout plus ou moins volontairement de ne pas réagir, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne une gifle magistrale qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, m'asseoir et crier tout à la fois. À ma gauche, Koby me tiens l'épaule d'une main et me regarde d'un air passablement effrayé, à ma droite, mon cher instructeur, j'ai nommé le fou Smoker, me tiens lui aussi l'autre épaule d'une main, mais son visage est inexpressif. J'avais donc bien rêvé tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque part, je me sens soulagée.

Tous les deux m'aident à me relever mais je me stoppe au milieu du mouvement en prenant conscience de l'odeur que je sens sur moi. En baissant les yeux, je me rends compte que ce qui m'a éclaboussé tout à l'heure n'était ni plus ni moins que le sang de mon adversaire et que j'en ai absolument partout. Devant nous gisent les cinq corps de nos ennemis, dont celui de la femme qui m'a attaquée, salement amochée. Elle a été transpercée de part et d'autre et le sang macule ses vêtements et sa peau blanche, formant un contraste tout à fait charmant. Quant aux autres, ils ne valent guère mieux : Koby ne les a pas ménagés et ils reposent dans une mare rouge et odorante. Je blanchi à vue d'œil, je le sens. Mon estomac se contracte aussi mais je me retiens et dégluti avec difficulté : il est tout de même extrêmement important que je puisse accéder à une douche dans les plus bref délais, sinon quelque chose va mal finir et il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ce soit mon diner. Les deux hommes finissent par me relever complètement et nous faisons quelques pas dans le couloir. En bas, les combats font rages même si la supériorité de la Marine ne fait aucun doute. Les pirates seront vaincus, j'en suis certaine, parce que s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule pour cent de chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, Smoker ne serait pas venu nous aider. Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour savoir où nous étions, d'ailleurs ! Simple hasard ? J'en doute, mais je ne veux pas non plus devenir une adepte de la théorie du complot et mets donc cette question de côté dans mon esprit. Soudain, l'escargophone-haut-parleur crachote et des cris de joie retentissent : apparemment, la bataille est finie et la Marine est victorieuse. Du coup, je ne comprends pas vraiment cette espèce de silence pesant qui plane entre mes deux soutiens. En plus de ça, je commence à vraiment me sentir mal et me tourne vers le colonel pour lui demander si je peux m'allonger parce que là, non, ce n'est plus possible.

Je tourne la tête.

J'ouvre la bouche.

Et je … lui vomis dessus.

Mais pas sur sa veste, qu'il aurait pu enlever. Non, sur lui, bien comme il faut. S'il n'y en avait qu'une dans toute la base pour faire un truc pareil, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi ? À présent, les deux odeurs qui se mélangent donnent quelque chose de pire que le sang seul, qui finalement n'était pas si mal. Smoker me fixe depuis vingt bonnes secondes avec l'air de se demander s'il doit m'étriper maintenant ou attendre encore un peu, et j'aimerais bien qu'on avance, finalement, car sinon ça va recommencer, et je trouverais dommage d'avoir survécu à une attaque pirate et de mourir entre les mains de mon supérieur. Surtout lui.

Je me sens mal comme pas possible et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'odeur. J'ai l'impression que mon entrainement va devenir vraiment sévère dans les jours à venir cette perspective ne m'enchante pas franchement. J'aimerais lui présenter mes excuses, mais ouvrir la bouche maintenant serait sans aucun doute la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ma vie, la première ayant eu lieu i peine quelques secondes. Que faire… heureusement, le voilà qui reprend les choses en main, au sens propre comme au figuré. Car en main, il a mon bras, et il part à toute allure en me tirant derrière lui, oubliant complètement mon pauvre Koby qui nous rejoint cependant bien vite. Arrivés aux premières douches que nous croisons, Smoker me jette dedans et allume le jet au-dessus de ma tête. L'eau froide jaillit aussitôt et me trempe de la tête aux pieds en un instant, me lavant aussi un minimum et, curieusement, passé le premier moment de crispation, cela me fait du bien. Du moins jusqu'au moment où je le vois enlever sa veste et rentrer dans la douche aussi.

\- C… Colonel ? bredouille-je, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Smoker me regarde d'un air dur et me répond sèchement, en me désignant son torse et son pantalon.

\- Tu crois je vais rester avec ça sur moi ?

Ah, hum, oui. Je n'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, comme on dit.

\- Euh… désolée, dis-je d'une petite voix en me recroquevillant dans mon coin de la douche, autant pour être le plus loin possible de lui que parce que sa colère me pétrifie.

M'ignorant totalement, mon supérieur entreprend alors de se laver sommairement pendant que … je l'observe. En même temps je ne peux rien voir d'autre que lui vu sa taille en proportion de celle de la douche. L'avantage, c'est que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de me chercher des excuses …un violent éternuement interrompt mes pensées. Si m'évanouir ne m'avait pas suffi, je suis maintenant en train d'attraper un bon rhume, à rester comme ça sous le jet d'eau froide pendant que l'autre malade m'empêche de sortir. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de serviette. À quatre pattes, je me faufile entre le mur et le colonel pour rejoindre le couloir dans lequel m'attend un Koby avec un air plus que contrarié. Aïe aïe aïe. Quand je pense que je voulais simplement discuter avec lui ! Je le regarde d'un air penaud parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, puis recommence à éternuer. Sans se poser de question, mon ami ramasse la veste du notre supérieur et me la pose sur les épaules. Je dois avoir l'air d'un clown avec ça, parce que quand on nous regarde le colonel et moi, on peut constater, à moins d'être aveugle, que nous n'avons pas du tout la même stature : ça fait un peu comme si on posait l'allumette à côté du paquet. Néanmoins, cette veste est chaude et douillette et je m'enveloppe dedans en jetant un coup d'œil reconnaissant à mon ami qui a détournée la tête devant mon uniforme blanc complètement trempé.

\- Ça va, je ne te gêne pas ?

Oups, j'avais un tout petit peu oublié que ce vêtement avait déjà un propriétaire, presque aussi trempé que moi. Je reste silencieuse quelques instants avant de décider que, au point où j'en suis, je peux bien répondre.

\- Non. Et d'ailleurs j'ai deux arguments imparables pour que vous me la laissiez.

Smoker affiche un air très énervé et plus que dubitatif, mais il me fait signe de parler.

\- Déjà c'est vous qui m'avez mise sous la douche sans me demander mon avis.

\- Tu puais, répond-il avec aplomb, et je n'avais pas franchement envie que ce genre de chose se répète.

Ok, il marque un point. Je continue sans me démonter.

\- Vous êtes torse nu, ça ne vous change pas beaucoup quant à moi je suis une femme et mon uniforme est blanc.

Mon supérieur ouvre la bouche pour me répondre puis me regarde de haut en bas, hausse les épaules et repars dans le couloir en nous indiquant de le suivre, ce que nous nous empressons de faire en silence. Je resserre les pans du manteau autour de moi et le remonte frileusement jusqu'à mon nez. Mais… une pensée étrange m'arrive… je me donne une gifle mentale et serre les poings, oubliant qu'avant même le début des combats je m'étais fait mal à la main gauche et que je ne l'ai pas ménagée depuis. Un léger gémissement m'échappe et n'échappe pas, en revanche, aux deux portes de prisons qui m'accompagnent. Koby me prend vivement mais délicatement le poignet et Smoker se penche pour regarder les dégâts. Les dégâts ? Les articulations violettes. Mis à part ça, rien du tout, donc je refuse catégoriquement d'aller à l'infirmerie pour si peu : je suis une Marine à la fin ! Même si aujourd'hui je n'ai eu que des échecs, je ne veux pas être considérée comme une mauviette. Je fais donc face aux deux hommes qui, pour une fois, ont réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose évidemment il fallait que ce soit quelque chose qui ne m'arrange pas, hein, sinon où est l'intérêt, franchement ? Je pousse un énorme soupir intérieur et fini par les dépasser sans les écouter pour continuer mon chemin. Je suis tout à fait certaine qu'en les ignorants royalement comme je le fais en ce moment, je les force à réagir. Ils vont se mettre en rogne, clairement. Mais zut, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille qui s'est pris raclée sur raclée que j'ai besoin d'être assistée. Non mais. Je marche donc dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver au self puis, de là, dans la cours. Des traces de la batailles sont visibles un peu partout : du sang, des armes et des débris jonchent le sol. Quant aux secousses ressenties plus tôt, ce sont les chocs des boulets de canon envoyés par les pirates. Heureusement que les murs sont solides, sinon Koby et moi serions probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est … enfin, en ce qui me concerne, que je meure écrasée par un boulet de canon ou égorgée par une pirate folle, dans tous les cas j'aurais eu mon compte sans l'intervention de Smoker. Un soupir agacé m'échappe et je décide d'aider les quelques soldats qui nettoient les lieux pour me changer les idées : je sais bien que je suis toujours trempée et mal en point, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec moi-même dans ma chambre. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait me donner envie de réfléchir.

\- Hé, miss ! ça ne serait pas le manteau du colonel Smoker que tu portes là ?

Je me retourne pour chercher qui me parle et aperçoit un jeune homme venir vers moi en souriant. Curieux, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… mais où, ça, c'est une bonne question ! Voyant que je ne réagis pas plus que ça, il agite la main devant mes yeux d'un air interrogateur.

\- Hein ? ah, oui, c'est la sienne, dis-je enfin d'un air absent.

Le garçon blond, un sourire débile scotché sur le visage, me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Hé ben, vous avez profité du grabuge pour vous rapprocher, c'est ça ? tu cherches à monter en grade plus vite ?

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, mon regard se fixe sur cet abruti de première et je lui réponds sur un ton qui est loin d'être amical.

\- Clark, c'est ça ? J'espère sincèrement que c'est une blague ?

Il me regarde apparemment sans comprendre et je me sens obligée de compléter ma réponse.

\- Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je suis trempée, et si j'ai la veste du colonel c'est simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son élève tombe malade. Et c'est tout.

J'ai bien appuyé les derniers mots en le regardant dans les yeux. Bon, c'est vrai que j'arrange un peu la vérité, mais il n'est pas sensé le savoir et je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer que j'ai vomi à cause de l'odeur du sang. Déçu, il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter j'ai passablement envie de le trucider et de camoufler son cadavre parmi ceux des pirates pour avoir eu des pensées aussi idiotes, improbables et irréalistes. Franchement, ce désaxé de Smoker, avec moi ? Mais il a fumé, ce type ? Ça m'énerve tellement que je décide finalement d'aller prendre une vraie douche, chaude cette fois-ci, dans ma chambre.

Propre et sèche, j'enfile vite fait un vieux pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt informe avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit. Note pour moi-même : penser à rendre sa veste à ce siphonné de Smoker. Et sur ces bonnes pensées, je m'endors comme une masse, épuisée.


	7. Smoker ne porte pas de chemise

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord, MERCI pour tous vos petits mots ! C'est super gentil, et vraiment encourageant. Je le rappelle, mais cette histoire a été écrite en 2012 et j'ai fait le choix de ne pas la retravailler avant de la publier ici, alors merci de l'accueillir avec ses gros défauts :)

Merci à Constancelcd, Nimk-chan, Absalem131, Guest et FistBurning pour vos reviews. Je fais ici une réponse générale à tout le monde d'un seul coup :

Merci d'être là et de me faire signe ! Je suis désolée que les chapitres soient courts et postés de manière hyper irrégulière, je vais tenter de faire plus attention. C'est vrai que l'histoire évolue assez rapidement, il y a en fait des ellipses de temps qu'on ne voit pas du tout (mais qui sont évidentes pour moi héhé). J'avais commencé à réécrire cette histoire du point de vue de Smoker, pour comprendre aussi son attitude, mais je n'ai jamais terminé... si toutefois ça vous intéresse, je pourrais essayer de m'y remettre. Et pour finir, aucun commentaire ne me dérange, même négatif, du moment qu'il est respectueux et constructif, ce que vous êtes :) love sur vous

.

Maintenant, avant de vous laisser lire en paix, sachez que j'oublie parfois tout simplement de poster le chapitre suivant étant donné que je n'ai pas à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message si vous trouver que ça traîne trop.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille avec une sensation de bien-être comme je n'en ai pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Puisque mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné, je profite de ce moment en enfouissant un peu plus profondément mon visage dans la fourrure que je serre contre moi, profitant de son odeur. Fourrure ? Odeur ? J'ouvre les yeux subitement, m'interrogeant sur l'identité de la chose que je tiens dans mes bras. Et je me retrouve nez à nez, si je puis dire, avec la veste du colonel. Ah… j'ai donc dormi avec sa veste, en la serrant contre moi comme un doudou, ce qui m'a permis de dormir comme jamais je n'ai dormi. À quel moment suis-je sensée m'inquiéter, en fait ? À propos du vêtement en lui-même, ou du fait que je me suis shootée avec toute la nuit ? Et le pire, c'est que même maintenant, je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en débarrasser. Au fond de moi, deux petites voix s'opposent pour me donner des indications complètement contradictoires. L'une des deux doit être ma conscience et l'autre, je dirais mon orgueil, au hasard, mais je n'arrive plus à discerner qui est quoi. Il faut dire aussi que je ne fais aucun effort, tant la situation me dépasse. Et pendant que ces deux parties de moi s'engueulent au sujet de ce que je dois faire avec ce manteau, je reste allongée, le nez dedans, en attendant que mon réveil se décide à sonner et que ma journée commence. Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, je me sors du lit avec un grognement. Dire que je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'entrainer est un gros, très gros euphémisme, d'autant qu'avec l'attaque d'hier et mon incapacité à me défendre, je risque d'en baver deux fois plus aujourd'hui. Ah, la vie de militaire, quelle joie ! je me prépare donc vite fait, tenue d'entrainement, chignon, petite pose devant le miroir pour faire face à mon image qui me semble plus pâle que d'habitude, puis j'attrape le manteau de mon supérieur et sors en coup de vent de ma chambre, sans oublier de bien fermer derrière moi. Arrivée dans l'immense pièce où nous prenons nos repas, je remplis mon plateau et cherche mes acolytes des yeux, tout en me demandant quelle sera la réaction de Koby puisque je n'ai finalement pas eu le temps d'en placer une quand je suis allée le voir. Curieusement, je ne les trouve pas et, déçue, je me dirige vers Tashigi qui déjeune sereinement à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Je m'assois en face d'elle après les salutations d'usages et pose la veste sur le dossier de ma chaise pour manger tranquillement. Le sergent me regarde d'un air un tantinet amusé.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais la veste du colonel Smoker ?

Son sourire me fait comprendre qu'en réalité elle connait probablement toute l'histoire mais a juste envie de me taquiner. Je réponds dans un soupir.

-Un petit accident hier m'a valu un passage habillée sous la douche…

Cette fois, mon instructrice éclate franchement de rire. Devant mon regard désabusé, elle se calme cependant et me tapote la main d'une manière qui se veut sans doute réconfortante.

-Et tu comptes lui rendre, quand même ?

-Ah ben oui, je ne vais pas m'en servir de pyjama hein ! d'ailleurs, ou est-il ?

Cette fois encore, je remarque que le fou-rire n'est pas loin, mais Tash' a la gentillesse de se retenir encore un peu.

-Il te verra sur le terrain, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de venir manger torse nu !

L'information met un bon moment pour atteindre mon cerveau. Torse nu ?

-Euh… es-tu en train de me dire qu'il n'a pas de chemise ?

Apparemment, l'idée de voir le colonel en chemise est hilarante.

-Pardon, Mika ! écoute, tu devrais quand même aller la lui rendre rapidement…

Jamais je n'ai vu le sergent avec un sourire aussi immense. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se moque ouvertement de moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir et fini donc de manger avant de me lever et de jeter le manteau sur mes épaules pour qu'il ne me gêne pas. Ce truc m'arrive presque aux genoux, quand même, et cette fois-ci je ne fais pas de remarque à ma supérieure car je pense que sa crise de rire est entièrement justifiée.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers le terrain afin de me débarrasser de cette preuve humiliante de ce qui s'est passé hier. Sauf que sur le terrain en question, il n'y a personne. C'est pourtant l'heure, et je me suis laissée dire que ce n'était pas trop le genre du grand malade d'être en retard, aussi je mets mon cerveau en mode actif, histoire qu'il puisse me donner un indice sur le lieu dans lequel je pourrais trouver mon responsable. Il n'est ni au self, ni à l'entrainement soit il a été convoqué chez un supérieur, soit il est toujours dans sa chambre. Dans les deux cas, je me vois mal aller le chercher ! Après un instant de réflexion, je décide de commencer seule pour qu'il n'ait rien à me reprocher en arrivant. Je balance donc délicatement sa veste sur un banc puis m'étire un peu pour assouplir mes muscles endoloris avant d'entamer un tour en courant. La taille du circuit n'a pas changée mais, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas blessée et j'ai tellement bien dormi que je suis en pleine forme. J'ai un léger rictus dégoûté en me souvenant de ce qui m'a permis un sommeil aussi agréable… je retiens un grognement et tente de me concentrer sur ma course, le rythme de ma respiration et le bruit de mes pas sur le sol. Essayer d'être légère, rapide, silencieuse : voilà ce que je suis sensée faire. Sauf que la légèreté, tout comme le tact et la délicatesse, ça n'a jamais été mon fort … une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration, le choc entre mon corps et le sol, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur, tout cela s'est enfin accordé pour rendre ma course fluide. Je ne serai sans doute jamais aussi rapide que Koby, mais je suis plus endurante et ça, mine de rien, c'est très important pour moi.

-SAIKA !

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent d'un coup lorsque mon muscle cardiaque décide de faire des loopings dans ma cage thoracique. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille même si je ne la connais que depuis peu de temps. Et visiblement, son propriétaire cherche toujours à me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ce dont je ne pourrai jamais me venger. Bifurquant de ma trajectoire pour traverser le terrain, j'aperçois mon supérieur qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il a l'air en rogne, et même plus que ça… je m'arrête devant lui dans un mini dérapage et salue, essoufflée.

-Colonel ?

Si mon instructrice ou mes amis avaient été là, ils m'auraient fait remarquer que je dois dire « mon colonel ». Mais rien que le fait d'attribuer un article possessif à Smoker me donne la nausée. Ça reviendrait à dire mon Smoker, non ? Insupportable.

-Tu as trente minutes pour préparer tes affaires, nous partons d'ici dans une heure.

-Qui ça, nous ?

Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question, ce qui a l'air de le mettre encore plus en colère. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai tout de même l'impression que ça va me retomber sur le coin de la figure …

-Pas de question ! dans une demi-heure ici même, en uniforme et bagages à la main !

Des questions, j'en ai quand même tout un paquet mais je préfère me contenter d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de partir en courant direction ma chambre. Je n'ai que quelques minutes pour préparer un sac pour je ne sais combien de temps, prendre une douche pour ne pas trop sentir la sueur et trouver Hermep et Koby pour les prévenir.

Finalement, cette tâche est la plus simple puisqu'ils sont au self. Je fais un rapide signe à Hermep et attrape notre ami commun par la manche avant de l'entrainer dans ma course. Si je n'ai pas pu lui parler hier, je le ferai aujourd'hui en me préparant : après tout, les femmes sont supposées pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivés dans ma chambre, je le pose sur le lit et attrape un sac de voyage en haut de mon placard. Tout en me saisissant de diverses affaires que je jette dans mon bagage, je tente d'éclaircir quelques points avec Koby, qui n'a pas l'air d'en mener large.

-Bon Kob', hier je voulais te parler mais … on a été interrompu.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, bougonne mon ami.

Malheureusement pour lui, les minutes filent et je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter ses sarcasmes. Je reprends donc, sans relever sa remarque.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi, depuis hier matin, tu me fais la gueule ?

Seul le silence me répond et je suis bien obligée de lui accorder un regard, tandis que le sien est fixé sur ses genoux. N'ayant jamais vu mon ami dans cet état avant, je m'inquiète franchement et m'accorde le temps de lui poser la main sur l'épaule en m'accroupissant face à lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, sans savoir quoi, et c'est réellement frustrant.

-Je ne… je ne te fais pas la gueule, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le miens.

Ses yeux ont toujours eu cette couleur si particulière, oscillant entre le violet et le rouge, qui me fascine, et ce depuis que je le connais. Je suis à chaque fois incapable de m'en détacher, bien qu'au fond de moi, une petite voix me fasse remarquer très justement qu'une certaine armoire à glace ne sera vraiment pas contente si j'arrive en retard. Cependant, je n'ai pas à réagir car Koby reprends d'une voix douce.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, et je suis désolé si tu as pu le penser.

C'est gentil, mais tout ça ne m'explique rien et le temps me file entre les doigts.

-Alors quelle est la cause de ton comportement ?

Encore une fois, silence. Je ne peux plus me permettre de lui accorder toute mon attention et vais devoir me passer de la douche, ce qui commence à m'agacer. En attrapant un uniforme propre, je fais signe à mon ami de se retourner pour l'enfiler en me passant au préalable un coup de gant. Même si je n'ai pas le temps de me laver, je ne veux pas empester non plus. Profitant de ce que nous nous tournons le dos, Kob' me répond sans se presser.

-Je ne pense pas … pouvoir te le dire. Il faudrait que tu comprennes par toi-même.

Quoi ? Je bondis de colère et me retourne pour lui faire face, mais il passe à côté de moi sans me regarder et sors de ma chambre en m'effleurant le poignet avec un sourire. Mais depuis quand mon ami est-il aussi sûr de lui ? Quand a-t-il changé de la sorte ? Je suis tellement perdue que je reste bien deux minutes à regarder la porte fixement, avant qu'une alarme interne de mon cerveau ne me fasse vérifier l'heure.

Et merde.

J'empoigne mon sac et sors à toute allure, dévale l'escalier en courant, manquant de me rompre le cou plusieurs fois, et arrive au lieu de rendez-vous avec… cinq minutes de retard. Ma dernière heure est arrivée.

Mon supérieur me regarde avec un air mauvais qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Je m'attends à me faire pourrir sur place mais, étrangement, c'est en silence qu'il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous arrivons au port, ou plusieurs vaisseaux de guerre sont amarrés à côté d'autres, plus petits, qui servent pour des missions de renseignement ou la rapidité et la maniabilité du navire priment sur son efficacité au combat. Je me demande vaguement ce que nous faisons là mais suis le colonel sans rien dire jusqu'à un des plus gros bateaux de la flotte. Bateau sur lequel nous montons.

Étant donné que je n'ai le droit de sortir en mer que si mon responsable, c'est-à-dire le vieux Garp, pense que j'en suis capable, et que celui-ci doit se renseigner auprès de mon malade d'instructeur, j'ai nommé Smoky le Fou, je ne comprends vraiment pas du tout ce que je fais ici. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me fait signe d'attendre sur le pont pendant qu'il entre dans une cabine pour … discuter, je suppose, vu les sons que je perçois. D'après ce que j'entends, il tente plus ou moins de refuser une mission qu'on lui a confiée et son interlocuteur s'en prend plein la face, mais j'espère que c'est seulement au sens figuré. Il ressort soudainement en claquant la porte avec violence et me fait signe d'y entrer à mon tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il a fortement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose…

Après un léger coup sur le panneau pour annoncer ma présence, j'entre dans une cabine plutôt spacieuse servant de bureau. La décoration est sobre, à l'image de son occupant : le vice-amiral Garp se tient devant moi, me fixant avec l'air de celui qui vient d'obtenir une victoire difficile. Je m'attends au pire …


	8. Improbable n'est pas impossible

-QUOIIIIII ?

Mon ordre de mission m'échappe des mains et rebondis sur le parquet ciré sans que j'y prête attention, alors que je fixe un regard incrédule et affolé sur mon supérieur. Le vieux Garp se fend la poire, c'est indéniable.

-Un problème ? me demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

Un problème, j'en ai un, oui, et de taille ! Certes, il est actuellement à mes pieds, sous forme de quelques lignes écrites sur un bout de papier, mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… car pour inoffensif qu'il soit, ce bout de papier porte la plus mauvaise nouvelle de ces derniers jours, pire encore que l'annonce de la venue de Smoky le Fou, c'est dire. Le désarroi se répand en moi comme l'eau imbibe une éponge : comment vais-je bien pouvoir me sortir de là ?

-Et euh… j'ai le droit de refuser ?

Formulée comme ça, d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée, ma demande parait assez pitoyable, mais c'est probablement parce qu'elle l'est. Mes doigts sont raides de stress dans l'attente de sa réponse. En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a vraiment l'air de trouver cela fort amusant. Et si … non, pas possible. Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?

-Ne me dites pas que … à lui aussi …

Le vieux affiche un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne lui ai pas permis de refuser et je ne te le permettrai pas à toi non plus. Vous allez faire cette mission ensemble, et vous allez la faire bien !

La faire, sans doute puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, mais bien … ça, c'est quand même moins sûr. Je ramasse mes consignes en prenant tout mon temps, cherchant les mots pour exposer mon nouvel argument.

-Mais, monsieur … je ne suis qu'une novice, pourquoi cette mission ?

De nouveau, mon supérieur me sourit de toutes ses dents, mais je perçois dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas de la joie.

-Tu ne seras pas seule, et personne ne te connais. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui passe inaperçue.

Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la personne la plus appropriée mais je n'ai visiblement pas mon mot à dire et le vice-amiral me met gentiment à la porte. En trainant des pieds et maugréant, je m'accoude au bastingage et maudit le jour où je suis entrée chez les Marines. Si c'était pour avoir ce genre de tâche, j'aurais mieux fait de rester sur ma petite île inconnue et tranquille.

-Alors, prête pour ta super mission ?

La voix de Tashigi me fait sursauter et je me retourne d'un bond pour la voir afficher un sourire goguenard. Et soudain, tout me revient : son fou-rire de ce matin, sa réflexion à propos des chemises… je suis soufflée. Elle s'est bien foutue de moi !

-Tash'… tu savais ! tu savais tout pour cette mission, et tu t'es bien moquée de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sergent-chef me regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il n'y a aucune moquerie dans son attitude, juste de la joie d'avoir pu me jouer un petit tour… mais je jure que je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce. Les ordres que j'ai reçus me mettant en rogne de manière assez impressionnante, mon instructrice n'insiste pas et m'attrape par l'épaule pour me mener vers une cabine.

-C'est moi qui dois te préparer, me dit-elle.

Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Je pousse un soupir de protestation pour la forme mais ne répond rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix ! Une fois dans la cabine, ma supérieure me pousse dans la partie douche en me tendant un petit paquet. Sans me poser de question, je l'attrape et m'enferme pour me laver avant de me changer, puisque Koby m'a empêché de le faire avant de partir et que, par conséquent, je pue toujours la transpiration.

Mais il faut toujours se méfier d'un paquet : c'est en l'ouvrant que je comprends mon erreur. Une envie de hurler me prend soudainement, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Je ne vais quand même pas porter … ça !? J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied pour demander plus amples explications à Tashigi. Sauf que ce n'est pas elle qui se tient devant moi mais Smoky l'emmerdeur, me regardant d'un air à la fois agacé et interrogatif : il faut dire que je suis en serviette, les cheveux encore humides, et cet espèce de costume à la main. Son regard passe sur moi de bas en haut, laissant un fin rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres et une légère rougeur sur mon visage.

-Un souci, fillette ?

Pendant un très court moment, il me semble que ma conscience tente de me faire réagir calmement… mais c'est peine perdue. Ça doit faire trop longtemps que je ne l'écoute plus.

-Comment ça, un souci ? vous pensez que je vais porter un truc pareil sans rien dire ? mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau percute enfin : c'est bien le colonel qui se trouve devant moi, mais pas dans ses habits habituels. Il porte une chemise blanche et une veste noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur. Vêtu de la sorte, je dois bien avouer malgré moi qu'il est classe. Très classe. À tel point que je reste muette pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le lien se fasse dans ma tête : s'il a accepté, je n'ai d'autre choix que de le faire, moi aussi. En poussant un énorme soupir d'agacement, je retourne dans mes pénates en réclamant la présence du sergent-chef pour m'aider à finir de me préparer. On va dire aussi que je n'entends pas le rire moqueur du malade qui me sert d'instructeur, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Tashigi commence à s'énerver et je me prends une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bon sang, mais tiens-toi tranquille deux minutes ! ce n'est pas possible de bouger comme ça !

Une grimace s'affiche sur mon visage tandis que je me force à rester immobile plus de deux secondes d'affiler.

-Mais ça tire, dis-je dans une espèce de gémissement qui, même à moi, parait pitoyable.

Mon instructrice affiche une moue désabusée et continue de me martyriser avec application. Après quelques minutes, enfin satisfaite de son travail, elle se recule pour me permettre d'en profiter. Je me lève et jette un coup d'œil sur le reflet qui me fait face et dans lequel je ne me reconnais absolument pas. Décidément, cette mission …

-est ridicule…

La journée est bien avancée tous ces préparatifs ont pris bien plus de temps que je ne le pensais ! Je m'aventure sur le pont du vaisseau dans ma tenue pour le moins inappropriée à un tel endroit et vois une terre à l'horizon. Étant donné que nous l'atteindrons dans quelques heures, j'en déduis que c'est là-bas que se passera le pire moment de ma vie. Encore une fois, mes doigts se crispent autour du bout de papier, maintenant complètement froissé, qui contient mes ordres. J'aurais mieux fait de me couper un bras plutôt que d'accepter ça, toutefois … le colonel s'avance vers moi, l'air plutôt à l'aise dans sa tenue pourtant inhabituelle. Il est temps d'y aller.

Nous nous tenons tous les deux devant un immense bâtiment, de type palais, entouré de quantité de gardes et autres Marines. Je déglutis faiblement en voyant l'envergure de la chose : sur papier, ça avait l'air beaucoup plus simple. Je résiste à l'envie soudaine de m'accrocher au bras de mon « cavalier », qui d'ailleurs se penche vers moi pour me donner les dernières indications.

-Écoute-moi bien, gamine. Ici nous sommes en mission, donc pas de grade, c'est clair ? nous avons un rôle à jouer et des informations à obtenir. Va falloir assurer …

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, histoire d'éviter de sortir la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, et pour une fois je ne relève même pas sa façon de m'appeler. J'ai bien noté, de toute façon, que vue sa manière de me regarder, il ne me considère pas comme une gamine. C'est vrai que dans ma robe de soirée vert d'eau, les cheveux relevés en chignon lâche dont quelques mèches retombent dans ma nuque et avec un léger maquillage, je ressemble plus que jamais à une femme… mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le remarquerait, lui. Je saisi donc le bras qu'il me tend sans rien ajouter et nous entrons dans une salle de bal défiant toute concurrence au niveau taille. Je suis carrément impressionnée ! Quelques pas plus loin, je me raidis en sentant la main de mon supérieur dans mon dos. Celui-ci le remarque et m'adresse un sourire narquois.

-Et alors fillette, tu n'es même pas capable de rester impassible ?

Je lui lance un regard haineux. Il profite de la situation, ce bougre d'ectoplasme à roulette !

-Vous avez les mains froides, colonel ! dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon grade !

-Ne m'appelez pas fillette !

Nous nous fusillons du regard sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait détourner le regard le premier. C'est d'ailleurs probablement le cas … et ça pourrait sans doute durer longtemps si quelqu'un ne se décidait pas à nous déranger.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, cet homme vous importune ?

Il me faut bien trente seconde et un coup de coude dans les côtes pour comprendre que c'est à moi que l'inconnu s'adresse.

-Hein ? heu non, non… merci !

Mon bafouillage me vaut un nouveau coup de coude, mais l'homme qui nous fait face ne semble pas s'en émouvoir.

-Oh, très bien, dans ce cas … puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Moi, danser ? C'est une blague, ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat ! Néanmoins… une idée complètement sadique me traverse l'esprit. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien vérifier, et danser avec cet homme peut me permettre de récolter les fameuses informations dont nous avons besoin. Pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? J'affiche donc un joli sourire et pose une main sur le torse du colonel… sa main se posant automatiquement sur ma hanche.

Et un-zéro pour moi.

-Pourquoi pas, si vous me promettez de me ramener à mon cavalier ensuite !

L'inconnu s'incline de nouveau, souriant lui aussi.

-Si monsieur m'accorde la permission de vous emprunter quelques instants…

Et là, je ne peux résister, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me colle contre mon supérieur et le regarde d'un air faussement implorant.

-Oh, dis oui, s'il te plait !

Ça me fait tout bizarre de tutoyer Smoky-le-Fou, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je sens la pression sur ma hanche augmenter légèrement avant qu'il ne me libère et accorde sa permission sans me regarder.

-Ouais, je t'attends, marmonne-t-il.

Deux-zéro.

Je ne pousse pas le vice jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier, bien que cela puisse être particulièrement amusant, et je rejoins mon cavalier d'un instant. C'est alors qu'un problème évident s'impose à moi : je ne sais absolument pas danser. Alors que la musique commence, mon inconnu m'attrape par la taille et me dit d'un air rassurant que je n'ai qu'à le suivre et effectivement, au bout de quelques instants je m'amuse comme une folle sur le rythme du tango que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Mais, avec un bon danseur, un peu d'instinct et beaucoup d'improvisation, je trouve que je m'en sors pas mal ! Il est temps de passer au but premier de cette soirée. J'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question que je n'ai pas le temps de formuler.

-Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

Prise de cours, je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer quelque chose de plausible.

-Mika … Mika Kemuri.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre un truc pareil ?

-C'est un nom étrange… et votre ami ?

Là, je joue de ma spécialité : éluder.

-C'est un interrogatoire ? dis-je en affichant mon fameux sourire ravageur. Et moi, ai-je le droit de connaitre votre nom ?

Mais mon danseur ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille, à croire que je suis tombée sur le seul mec intelligent de l'assemblée. Ma chance m'a donc définitivement abandonnée depuis que Smok-Smok est entré dans ma vie.

-J'ai peur que vous ne disparaissiez comme de la fumée, si je vous le dis …

J'ai envie de le baffer, mais j'opte plutôt pour un rire léger, en penchant quelque peu la tête en arrière. Tout est bon pour obtenir ce que veut la Marine, et si pour cela je dois mettre en œuvre quelques principes de séduction, je n'hésite pas longtemps.

-Et pourquoi disparaitrais-je avant la fin de la danse ? demande-je avec une moue aguicheuse.

Mon inconnu me plaque contre lui et me penche en arrière, en rythme avec la musique.

-Avant, non, mais après, vous allez rejoindre votre cher et tendre qui ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier que nous dansions ensemble et je ne vous reverrai plus.

Ses mots mettent bien une minute à atteindre les sphères éloignées de ma compréhension : cher et tendre ? Saisissant enfin ou il veut en venir, je tente de jeter un œil à mon supérieur, mais j'en suis empêchée par la volte-face que me fait faire mon cavalier. Je décide donc de reprendre les hostilités là où elles se sont arrêtées, sans relever sa phrase précédente.

-Si vous ne me dites pas votre nom, c'est sûr que je ne risque pas de vous retrouver …

Cette fois-ci, l'homme se contente de me sourire d'un air moqueur et se penche à mon oreille.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous donnerai ce que vous cherchez …

Il termine son murmure dans le creux de mon oreille par une furtive caresse de ses lèvres sur ma joue, me salut puis disparait dans la foule des invités. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte que la danse est terminée, et j'entreprends donc, non sans mal, de retrouver mon supérieur. Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour lui, il dépasse tout le monde de presqu'une tête et je fini par l'apercevoir.

Lorsque je rejoins enfin mon malade d'instructeur, il tire une tête de dix pieds de long. Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état il n'était déjà pas heureux à l'idée de cette mission, alors à mon avis il n'a pas fallu grand-chose pour le contrarier. Je me contente donc de lui faire signe pour qu'il se rende compte que je suis de retour avant de me servir un grand verre de champagne en ignorant royalement son regard outré, un truc du genre « le champagne se boit dans une flûte espèce de pochtronne ! ». Finalement agacée par son mutisme et sa tête des mauvais jours, je fini par lui balancer mon coude dans les côtes.

-Dites, si vous êtes là pour faire la gueule, ce n'était pas la peine de venir !

Je sais que c'est vraiment mesquin de ma part puisque ni lui ni moi n'avons eu le choix, mais c'était trop tentant. Sa mâchoire se contracte et ses yeux me lancent des éclairs…

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser !

-S'amuser n'est pas incompatible avec notre objectif, monsieur-je-fais-la-gueule.

Moi, suicidaire ? Je dois bien avouer que, sur ce coup, je ne l'ai pas joué fine. D'ailleurs, sa façon de se pencher vers moi avec un rictus mauvais me fait craindre le pire.

-Parce que tu as réussi à obtenir quelque chose pendant que tu dansais avec ton bellâtre, peut-être ?

Touchée. Deux-un.

-Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'obtiendrai rien de la soirée !

-C'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand on ne progresse pas.

Coulée. Maintenant c'est sûr et certain, je déteste ce type du plus profond de moi. Je lui lance un regard assassin tandis que de nouvelles notes résonnent dans la salle.

-Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous ne savez pas danser !

Moi non plus, à la base, mais il n'est pas sensé le savoir. Cependant, ma réplique n'a pas l'air de lui faire l'effet escompté : je vois un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage sadique, et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout ce qui va suivre…

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! me lance-t-il en m'entrainant sur la piste.

Dire que je suis surprise serait bien en-deçà de la vérité. Le colonel me saisit une main et place l'autre sur ma taille tandis que la musique nous entraine dans une valse rythmée. Je suis éberluée par la douceur et la finesse de Smoker : quand on le voit comme ça, on ne s'imagine pas qu'il sache danser, c'est un peu comme pour les points de suture. Nous virevoltons depuis un petit moment quand ce désaxé se penche à mon oreille.

-Alors comme ça, je ne sais pas danser ?

Oh, oui, bon, ça va ! Je ne résiste pas à lui lancer une petite pique accompagnée de mon plus beau sourire, celui qui fait même fondre le Vice-Amiral Garp.

-En même temps on ne fait que tourner, ce n'est pas trop difficile !

Peste, je le suis et je l'assume ! Sauf que je sens que mon assurance ne va pas durer longtemps quand la musique s'accélère. En se contentant de sourire sans me répondre, le colonel m'attrape soudain par la taille et me soulève en nous faisant faire un tour complet. D'abord trop surprise pour réagir, je me raccroche à lui pour garder l'équilibre lorsque mes pieds entrent de nouveau en contact avec le sol.

-Et c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant ! s'exclame-t-il en souriant.

En souriant, pour de vrai. Pas un vieux rictus sadique comme j'en ai l'habitude, mais un vrai sourire, petit certes, mais quand même. Je connaissais le rock acrobatique, maintenant je découvre la valse acrobatique. Un peu surprenant au début, mais en fait très amusant. À la troisième fois ou je décolle pour me retrouver en train de voler au bout des bras de mon supérieur, je mets ma fierté de côté et éclate de rire en lâchant ses épaules. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine que son grand frère fait voler pour la faire rire. Et quand la musique s'arrête, je regrette presque que ce moment soit déjà fini, ce court instant pendant lequel nous avons pu nous amuser tous les deux sans se prendre la tête. C'était vraiment …

-Magique !

Oups, j'ai terminé de penser à voix haute. Je me donne une gifle mentale, mais la seule réponse que j'obtiens n'a aucun rapport avec ma déclaration.

-Ta coiffure n'a pas aimé, par contre !

C'est vrai que mon chignon est parti en vrille et ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, mais plus que ça, c'est que le colonel s'en aperçoive qui me cloue sur place. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

-À l'aide ! des … pirates !

L'homme s'écroule au milieu de la piste de danse dans une flaque de sang et de champagne. Ma soirée est … terminée !


	9. Le fracas des lames

Et voilà la suite,j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à publier la suite :)

* * *

D'un même mouvement, Smoky le Fou et moi nous tournons vers l'entrée de la salle, à présent envahie de pirates tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. J'espère sincèrement pour eux que c'est pour impressionner les gens qu'ils sont si laids, sinon je les plains de tout mon cœur. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas franchement le moment de s'adonner à de telles réflexions : nous sommes à présent cernés de toute part, les pirates ayant pris le balcon qui fait le tour de la pièce. De là-haut, ils ont une vue parfaite sur le moindre recoin de l'endroit impossible, donc, de leur échapper en se cachant. De toute façon, je suppose et mon cher et honni supérieur serait pris d'une crise cardiaque à la seule évocation de cette possibilité. Tiens, il faudra que je la tente... trêve de bavardage, la situation n'est pas glorieuse et il nous faut trouver une solution qui permette de sauver un maximum de civils. Génial. Moi qui viens de me prendre une dérouillée pas possible il y a moins de deux jours, me voilà de nouveau confrontée à mon pire cauchemar, j'ai nommé des pirates sanguinaires. Techniquement, à deux contre … beaucoup, et désarmés en plus, nous n'avons aucune chance. Mais c'est le moment ou jamais pour mon supérieur de prouver que fumer cigare sur cigare ne sert pas uniquement à asphyxier son entourage.

\- Colonel …

Seul son regard bouge, mais je comprends qu'il a perçu mon chuchotement et attend la suite.

\- Vous pourriez nous procurer des armes, au moment voulu ? avec votre fumée, je veux dire.

Un moment, j'ai l'impression que mon idée l'agace plus qu'autre chose et qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte, mais en fait il n'existe pas énormément d'autres possibilités et il va bien devoir se contenter de celle-là.

Je dirais bien que je suis désolée pour lui, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

En attendant, pour que mon instructeur puisse effectuer sa manœuvre, il lui faut une diversion et ça, c'est à moi de m'en charger. Je me faufile donc le plus discrètement possible au milieu de la foule pour m'éloigner de lui tandis que le capitaine des pirates débite un discours incompréhensible sur la liberté de naviguer. Si je survis à cette soirée, je commencerai un carnet recueillant toutes les débilités des pirates, ça pourrait être drôle.

Je fini par arriver presque au premier rang, pile dans le dos de ma cible. J'ai bien conscience que mon entreprise est périlleuse, mais … on n'a rien sans rien. Ajustant dans ma main un des couteaux empruntés sur la table de buffet, je le lance d'un geste sec et rapide. Bien qu'il se contente de heurter le pirate au niveau de l'épaule, j'ai réussi à détourner son attention de son discours, et également celle de ses sbires. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à la garder.

Je balance ainsi trois couteaux en me déplaçant à chaque fois avant de me faire repérer. Un colosse m'attrape par le bras et me traine jusqu'à son chef : mes pieds touchent à peine le sol et j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'écarteler mais je me force à garder un visage impassible.

\- Tu es suicidaire, gamine ?

Tiens, ce gros lourdingue m'appelle comme le colonel.

\- Et vous, vous tentez de battre le record de celui qui pue le plus ?

Suicidaire, si je ne l'étais pas avant, je le suis maintenant. Mais l'affreux bonhomme se contente d'éclater de rire, découvrant des chicots jauni et à moitié pourris. Répugnant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de la folie, petite, mais tu as de la repartie !

Recevoir un compliment d'un pirate, pour un Marine, il n'y a rien de pire.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous ignorez l'existence du dentifrice ou si vous refusez de vous en servir, mais l'état de votre bouche doit expliquer en partie votre odeur…

Cette fois, la montagne de muscle qui me fait face ne rit plus. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que le nombre de ses dents qui est limité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, fillette ? tu dois bien avoir un allié pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça…

J'affiche un sourire à la fois sadique et dégouté.

\- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me jeter dans votre gueule, voyez-vous, c'est un coup à attraper pas mal d'infections, ça…

La patience des pirates est limité, plus encore que celle du vieux Garp. Je me prends une baffe à faire rougir de honte les plus grandes mégères sur les cinq mers. Ma joue me brûle atrocement, mais je me contente d'adresser un regard haineux à mon bourreau.

\- Tu vas nous accompagner en voyage, ma petite… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Un sourire torve se dessine sur mes lèvres pour seule et unique réponse, je crache sur le sol en rigolant. Non, je ne vais pas partir, je ne crois pas … un sabre se niche tout à coup dans ma main droite et je me lance sur la grande brute qui sert de capitaine aux pirates en hurlant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens hurlent en se battant, surement pour évacuer le stress … toujours est-il que cet abruti puant a de bons réflexes et pare mon coup in extremis. Quelques étincelles volent au moment où les lames entrent en contact puis se séparent, enchainant les chocs et ondes qui vont avec. À chaque heurt entre nos épées, mes muscles se raidissent et se contractent, mon dos, se tend, mes jambes ploient sous la force que je ne suis pas capable d'encaisser totalement. Ce gars n'a aucune technique, mais il tape fort : j'ai beau voir des centaines d'ouvertures dans sa garde, j'ai pleinement conscience que, si je vais en chercher une, il profitera de mon dos à découvert. Soudain, quelque chose de lourd et de dur heurte ma tempe gauche et m'envoie valser un peu plus loin. Mon regard se floute un instant puis je me relève, passablement énervée. Ce qui m'a frappée n'est autre que le pommeau de l'arme adverse, et l'adversaire en question se croit visiblement invincible puisqu'il rit à gorge déployée. Quant à moi, ma robe entrave une bonne partie de mes mouvements, m'empêchant d'être aussi endurante que je le pourrais. Le seul avantage est qu'elle soit suffisamment longue pour cacher mes jambes, enlevant une partie des informations sur mes déplacements de se voir. Je pourrais la déchirer au niveau des genoux, bien sûr, mais le sergent me tuerait d'une manière très désagréable que je n'ai pas envie d'essayer.

L'homme me regarde me remettre en garde d'un air amusé il ne me prend pas au sérieux, ni maintenant, ni quand je tente de lui infliger une quelconque blessure. Je dois bien avouer maintenant que je ne suis pas de taille : mes points de sutures tirent sur ma peau, ma main gauche me rappelle que je l'ai déjà martyrisé il n'y a pas si longtemps, et le reste de mon corps hurle d'épuisement. Mais si je m'arrête maintenant, c'est la victoire pour ces horreurs et c'est hors de question.

Je me lance sur mon adversaire sans réussir à lui porter le moindre coup, mais j'essaie encore, et encore, et encore. Je n'en peux plus. La sueur me coule dans les yeux et sur le dos tandis que le sang crée de petites rigoles sur mes bras. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus irrégulier. Mais que diable peut bien faire mon horripilant supérieur ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de tous ces Marines aperçus en entrant ? J'ai envie de l'appeler à l'aide, de mettre ma fierté et mon orgueil mal placé de côté pour admettre que je faibli de plus en plus sous les coups répétés du pirate que si sa lame ne m'a pas encore transpercée, c'est seulement une question de chance que je vais bientôt m'écrouler, mise à mort comme une moins que rien à cause de ma faiblesse.

Je voudrais crier que je regrette toutes ces bravades, et que je les ai faites parce que je pensais qu'il serait là.

Je voudrais crier que les étincelles et le bruit de nos sabres s'entrechoquant sans relâche me tétanisent.

Je voudrais qu'il vienne me sauver, lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, que je puisse enfin m'écrouler sur le carrelage frais et apaiser les brulures de mes muscles douloureux.

Mais personne ne vient, et je perds complètement espoir. Je vais vraiment mourir là, alors, je vais devenir un simple corps au milieu de tant d'autres, que personne ne prendra le temps d'identifier avant de balancer à la mer. Inconnue du début à la fin, sans que personne ne puisse dire ce que je suis devenue, sans pouvoir dire au revoir à mes amis, à ma famille, à … personne.

Parce que je suis définitivement seule.

Un sursaut de rage me fait porter un coup plus violent que les autres je feinte, volte et virevolte dans l'espoir d'atteindre au moins une fois mon adversaire, mais c'est peine perdue. Sa lame s'enroule autour de la mienne et l'envoi voler plus loin. Je l'entends tomber avec fracas sur le sol, rebondir puis se stabiliser. Mes poignets ont encaissé le choc et sont douloureux, comme le reste de mon corps. Je regarde le pirate d'un air résigné, attendant qu'il daigne passer son épée en travers de ma gorge, qu'on en finisse. Mais c'est un coup sur la nuque qui me fait tomber à genoux et perdre connaissance.

Noir. Tout ce qui m'entoure et noir. Je flotte dans un océan de douleurs sans bien comprendre ce qui se passe. Je m'entends pousser un gémissement étouffé, ou bien vient-il d'autre part ? Quelque chose de froid me touche et je me sens repartir. Je n'essaie même pas de me battre. Pour quoi faire ? J'ai déjà perdu.

Je baigne dans une lueur orangée. J'ai mal partout, vraiment partout. Un peu comme si j'avais été prise dans un éboulement. Je comprends au bout d'un moment que la lueur orangée en question n'est autre que la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières, et je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Enfin réveillée ?

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir à qui appartient cette voix grinçante que je ne connais pas. Un vieillard se tient devant moi, vêtu de ce qui devait être une blouse blanche il y a très longtemps. Comme je ne réponds pas, il se penche vers moi d'un air circonspect.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il sans avoir l'air de s'e préoccuper réellement.

Je tente de me redresser tant bien que mal.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a été piétiné par un mammouth, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Le médecin, car je suppose que c'en est un, sourit de presque toutes ses dents.

\- Alors c'est que tout va bien ! répond-il en me sortant sans ménagement du lit. Tu vas pouvoir voir le capitaine, il n'attend que ça !

Je reste un moment interloquée par les mots que j'entends. Le capitaine ? Quel capitaine ? Ce gars n'a pas l'air de faire partie de la Marine… avant de pouvoir réfléchir plus sur ma situation, je suis trainée sur le pont d'un bateau devant une centaine d'hommes qui me regardent en s'esclaffant grassement. Leur capitaine, quant à lui, arbore un sourire sadique et un air réjouis que je comprends immédiatement. Mon adversaire a non seulement gagné, mais il m'a en plus enlevée.

Un jour, il faudra que quelqu'un me rappelle l'excellente raison de mon engagement dans la Marine.


	10. Révélation d'une larme

Je suis navréééée pour ce retard. J'ai déménagé, c'était l'enfer et bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans tous mes projets. Donc voilà la suite, merci à Constancelcd de m'avoir secoué les puces ^^

S'il y a encore des gens qui suivent cette histoire... n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

* * *

Le capitaine pirate me fixe un moment puis se lève et s'adresse à son équipage, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que mes ennuis ne font que commencer.

\- Regardez ce que nous avons ramené de notre expédition ! joli butin, non ?

Joli, c'est vite dit vu mon état, mais comme ce n'est visiblement pas mon tour de parler, je garde mes réflexions pour moi. De toute façon, un des pirates me saisit par le bras pour me trainer devant l'espèce de trône qui accueille son capitaine, et je suis bien obligée de le suivre si je veux que toutes les parties de mon corps restent attachées ensemble. Mais quelle poisse est-ce que je me traine pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Franchement ! Si ce n'est pas le plus sûr moyen d'être étranglée, tabassée, rouée et écartelée sur la place publique par Smoker quand je rentrerai (si un jour je rentre), je jure que je croirai en quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'y croirai. En attendant, l'heure n'est pas à ces considérations philosophiques puisque le géant qui se prend pour Dieu, assis sur son trône, vient apparemment de me poser une question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu puisque je n'écoutais pas. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi : répondre un truc au pif ou avouer que je n'ai strictement rien suivi.

\- Vous me parliez ?

Un silence de mort s'abat soudain sur le bateau. Aurais-je fait une gaffe ?

\- Petite …

Trop énervé, le pirate ne finit pas sa phrase et préfère attraper mes cheveux pour me lever la tête. Comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil et de conciliant, je lui adresse une grimace de douleur très convaincante, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas feinte. J'ai l'impression que la moitié de mon crâne va lui rester dans la main et ce n'est pas ce que je qualifierais d'agréable.

\- Tu te crois en position de faire la maline ? demande-t-il en me postillonnant allègrement dessus. Je sais très bien qui tu es, gamine, et je sais exactement qui était le gars qui t'accompagnait à cette soirée. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi. Alors contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande, et ne me provoque pas si tu tiens à rester en vie ! compris ?

J'ai envie de lui cracher au visage, puisque lui ne se gêne pas pour le faire avec moi à chaque fois qu'il me parle. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui répondre, car il n'a finalement dévoilée aucune information et tout cela pourrait très bien être du bluff. Mais ce gros tas ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille et lâche mes cheveux pour me prendre à la gorge. Mes pieds touchant à peine le sol, j'avoue que je commence à paniquer légèrement, en plus de manquer d'air.

\- Tu n'as pas la protection de ce cher colonel ici, fillette. Alors écrase-toi.

Je chois sur le sol assez lamentablement en essayant de récupérer mes poumons que mon corps tente de cracher sur le plancher. Non seulement ce salaud me donne les mêmes surnoms que Smoky, mais en plus il a l'air de le connaitre… pendant que l'oxygène revient petit à petit jusqu'à mon cerveau, un homme s'approche du capitaine et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part, mais où ? Je mets cette question de côté en voyant un sourire sadique s'afficher sur le visage du chef. Ce dernier se tourne vers moi en me désignant le gars que je crois connaitre.

\- Affronte-le.

\- Pardon ?

Tout l'équipage éclate de rire le plus fort possible en se tapant sur les cuisses. Très classe.

\- Affronte-le ! choisi ton arme et divertissez-nous. Votre petite danse était bien sympa, je vais vous en faire faire une autre…

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Ce gars était mon cavalier lors de la première danse ! Je lui lance un regard meurtrier alors qu'il s'avance vers moi.

\- Une autre danse ? me demande-t-il en s'inclinant ironiquement.

\- Va crever.

Un rictus cruel déforme son visage d'un geste vif, il agrippe mes cheveux et me relève. Ce doit être une manie chez les pirates, d'attraper les gens par les cheveux. Un peu comme les hommes des cavernes.

Quelqu'un me tend un sabre et je n'ai finalement d'autre choix que de m'en saisir. Pas que je tienne particulièrement à ma trachée mais j'aimerais quand même la garder intacte. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, point barre. D'abord parce que je suis crevée, ensuite parce que mes cheveux sont détachés et que donc je les ai dans la figure, et pour finir parce que je suis toujours en robe, et que ça commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot. Cette comédie a assez duré.

Je m'écroule sans esquisser un geste pour amortir ma chute. La pointe d'un sabre se pose doucement sur ma gorge, y laissant une légère estafilade que je ne sens même pas. Je ne réagis pas. Déçus, les pirates me trainent jusqu'à la paillasse sur laquelle je me suis réveillée et me laisse dessus sans autre forme de procès. Une fois seule, je laisse le découragement, la fatigue, et finalement la peur, prendre le dessus. Une larme roule le long de ma tempe pour aller se perdre dans mes cheveux épars, donc j'ai perdu quelques mèches pendant le combat.

Je voudrais rentrer.

 **oo**

J'aimerais dire que c'est le soleil et le chant des oiseaux qui me réveille ce matin, mais je dois me contenter d'un verre d'eau dans la tronche et d'un coup de pied. Quelle ambiance … je me traine donc jusque sur le pont ou, comme hier, tout le monde m'attends de pied ferme, sauf le capitaine puisqu'il est assis. Lui m'attend de … bref. Il m'attend.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, annonce-t-il d'un air réjouis.

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux. Un cadeau ? Quelle blague. Ce type me prend vraiment pour une quiche. Agacée, je décide de ne pas répondre et hausse les épaules d'un air blasé. Sans se formaliser, il claque des doigts et un de ses sbires amène une petite caisse en bois qu'il pose à mes pieds. Tout de même curieuse, je jette un regard et aperçois … un fruit. Un fruit ?

\- Et ? dis-je pour exprimer ma perplexité.

Le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'agrandi.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Bah… un fruit, visiblement.

Les pirates ricanent autour de moi.

\- Pas n'importe quel fruit, gamine. Un fruit du démon.

Là, je relève la tête, éberluée par ce que j'entends. Pourquoi donc ce fou-furieux voudrait-il me donner un fruit du démon ? Il est encore plus dérangé que je ne le pensais, à ce stade c'est quand même grave. Je répète donc ma question, histoire de marquer ma perplexité.

\- Et ?

\- Je te le donne.

Je laisse planer un instant de silence.

\- Vous êtes malade ? fini-je par demander, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sans se formaliser, le capitaine se lève et s'avance vers moi, un livre à la main. J'ai bien envie de balancer une vanne pourrie sur le sujet mais je préfère écouter ses explications à propos de ce fameux cadeau.

\- Tu vois ce livre, petite ? c'est un des rares exemplaires qui répertorie les fruits des démons. Et heureusement pour nous, celui que je t'offre est à la page trente. Tu veux en savoir plus ?

Je ne peux résister plus longtemps.

\- Vous allez pouvoir lire ?

L'homme ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et ouvre le livre à la page qui l'intéresse. D'une voix forte afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, il commence sa lecture à mon intention.

\- Le fruit Mizu, autrement dit « fruit de l'eau », fait partie de la catégorie des Logia. Sa particularité est de ne proposer que des inconvénients à son possesseur puisqu'il ne pourra que l'affaiblir en plus de lui retirer sa capacité à nager. En effet, ce fruit fonctionne avec l'humidité ambiante. Or, la plupart des îles sont trop petites pour bénéficier d'un climat autre que maritime, et l'humidité sera donc composée d'eau de mer, ce qui provoquera en fait l'impossibilité d'utiliser les capacités du fruit.

Satisfait de son exposé, le capitaine se tourne vers moi, un sourire méchant plaqué sur le visage.

\- Mange, me dit-il en désignant le fruit bleuté.

\- Non.

Et puis quoi encore ? J'aime trop nager ! Et puis je ne vais pas obéir à un pirate sans essayer de me battre, je suis de la Marine tout de même !

Mais l'équipage veut que je mange, et je ne suis pas de taille à lutter seule contre une centaine de baraque à glace, frêle chose que je suis. Deux hommes me prennent les bras et me force à m'agenouiller devant la caisse, tandis qu'un troisième découpe le fruit pendant qu'un autre me bouche le nez, meilleur moyen de me faire ouvrir la bouche si je ne veux pas mourir étouffée. Et une fois que j'ai un morceau dans la bouche, j'ai beau essayer de cracher dans tous les sens, à part me baver dessus je n'arrive pas à grand-chose. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'avaler en retenant mes larmes de rage. En plus, ce truc est absolument immonde, le gout est à vomir et la texture n'est pas mieux. Lorsque les hommes me lâchent, je me contente de me masser les bras aux endroits ou leurs doigts ont laissé de larges marques rouges qui finiront bleues. Eux semblent attendre quelque chose, comme si j'allais soudain me transformer en fontaine ou un truc dans le genre, mais je ne sens aucun changement en moi, et je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Je hais ces ordures comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne, et je trouverai le moyen de leur faire payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je me le jure.

Sans un mot, je me relève et me dirige vers la poupe, seule. Je ne désire pas particulièrement leur compagnie, surtout après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais ma « cabine » est trop exigüe pour m'y sentir à l'aise. J'ai besoin du grand air, de sentir la brise sur mon visage et les embruns éclabousser mon corps. Accoudée au bastingage, je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que ce qui mouille mes joues n'est pas l'eau de la mer. Je m'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur, mais d'autres larmes coulent malgré moi pour finir en sanglots douloureux et incontrôlables. Le vent fouette ma peau et emmêle mes cheveux, jouant avec bonne humeur alors que je sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir. J'envisage sérieusement de me jeter à la mer pendant un instant, puis j'imagine ce que diraient les gens que je connais s'ils le savaient. J'imagine le regard réprobateur de Koby, le visage affolé d'Hermep j'imagine Tashigi me hurler dessus avec colère, et le colonel …

Mes sanglots redoublent. Le colonel, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ! Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est trop fort pour mourir bêtement comme ça. Un faible murmure m'échappe, noyé dans mes larmes et ma peur, noyé dans cette force que je feins face au danger et qui n'existe pas, perdue que je suis face à la mer.

\- Venez me cherchez, colonel … venez me chercher, je vous en prie.


	11. Mille-deux-cent-soixantes-quatorzes

Quatre jours ont passé depuis que je suis sur cet horrible bateau, deux depuis que j'ai été forcée de manger ce fruit maudit. Et cela fait donc deux jours que je veille bien à ne rien montrer qui puisse alerter les pirates sur les possibles changements que je subis, puisque j'ai remarqué que mon corps avait adopté la structure de l'eau. Le seul avantage que j'y ai vu jusqu'ici, c'est que je ne peux plus me couper, ce qui me donnera un certain privilège dans mes affrontements, et surtout, ça m'arrange bien vu que je ne suis pas particulièrement douée avec les choses qui coupent et notamment … les boites de conserves.

Il ne se passe rien. Nous naviguons, mais il ne se passe rien. Je déambule sur le bateau comme une âme en peine, ne sachant que faire pour m'occuper. J'ai lu et relu le livre sur les fruits du démon, à tel point que je le connais presque par cœur ; j'ai squatté la cabine du navigateur pour lire ses bouquins sur le sujet, et même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai fini sa petite bibliothèque. Je n'en peux plus, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'attend le capitaine. Pourquoi me laisser en plan et m'ignorer les trois quarts du temps ? Mais surtout, si c'était pour en arriver là, pourquoi m'a-t-il enlevée ?

Cinq jours et toujours rien à l'horizon. Je vais finir par faire des copeaux avec ce navire si rien ne se passe d'ici peu. L'inaction me pèse, et ce n'est rien de le dire. J'en viens à me laisser tomber des objets dessus pour observer leur manière de me traverser en éclaboussant tout autour d'eux. Au début ça me faisait sourire, maintenant je fais ça par réflexe. Je vais devenir folle !

Six jours et toujours rien. Je pourrais vivre enfermée dans une tour que ça ne m'occuperait pas beaucoup plus. Je connais toute la structure de la frégate par cœur, des cales jusqu'à la vigie, mais je m'ennuie : j'ai passé une heure à compter les lattes de parquet ce matin, jusqu'à ce que j'en prenne conscience. Sauf que justement, ma conscience aussi va partir en cacahuète si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour m'occuper sainement. L'ignorance est la pire des tortures que ces monstres pouvaient m'infliger ! Et si au moins la bouffe était correcte !

Une semaine. Trop c'est trop, je pars à la recherche du capitaine pour lui expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Je le trouve dans sa cabine, seul, ce qui tombe plutôt bien. Je frappe un coup sur la porte ouverte pour signaler ma présence puis entre sans attendre de réponse. Je suis énervée, et j'aimerais qu'il le comprenne.

\- - Vous jouez à quoi, là ?

Comme il me regarde l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi je lui parle, je tire la chaise devant son bureau et m'assoie dessus avant de reprendre.

\- - Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée alors que depuis le fruit, j'ai l'impression d'être un spectre sur ce bateau. Si vous n'avez rien à faire de moi, je voudrais partir.

Le coin de ses lèvres se soulève légèrement en une parodie de sourire tandis qu'il pose négligemment son crayon pour s'adosser tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

\- - Gamine, si tu es ici c'est parce que j'attends que quelqu'un vienne te chercher.

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année. Il faudra que je pense à la ressortir un de ces jours, parce que je suis certaine que c'est la première et la dernière fois qu'on me la fait. D'ailleurs, j'hésite à rire franchement.

\- - Et après une semaine, vous y croyez encore, vous ? personne ne viendra, redescendez sur terre ! ils ne savent même pas ou je suis, et qui prendrait le risque de perdre plus d'une personne ? je ne suis qu'un novice perdu en mer, un dommage collatéral !

Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mal de devoir admettre que non, personne ne viendra me chercher. S'ils avaient dû le faire, ils n'auraient pas attendu une semaine. En fait, personne ne se préoccupera d'un novice disparu parce que ce n'est pas une grande perte, et dans tous les cas il vaut mieux perdre un novice qu'un officier. Et puis retrouver quelqu'un en mer, la bonne blague ! Mais l'autre, en face, n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose.

\- - Si, fillette, ils viendront. Je leur ai laissé suffisamment d'indices pour qu'ils nous retrouvent à la prochaine escale.

\- - Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? où est votre intérêt de me faire ingurgiter ce fruit et de me laisser repartir ensuite ? Pourquoi provoquer la Marine ?

L'homme me fixe comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant de me donner la réponse.

\- - J'ai deux mots à dire à ton cher colonel.

\- - Quel genre de mot ? et ce n'est pas « mon » colonel, dis-je en sentant une bouffée de chaleur envahir mes joues.

Mon interlocuteur éclate soudainement de rire en me regardant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle, mais ça l'a marqué.

\- - Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui, gamine.

\- - Je …

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors plutôt que de me laisser entrainer sur ce terrain, je préfère rebondir sur une question.

\- - Et le fruit ?

Le pirate hausse les épaules d'un air blasé.

\- - Une expérience. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire grand-chose, c'est dommage. Bon allez, dégage maintenant.

Puisqu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, je me lève et sors de la cabine en fermant la porte derrière moi et retourne à ma place favorite, c'est-à-dire la poupe. J'ai décidé de m'installer là parce qu'au moins, je ne me prends pas un paquet d'embruns dans la tronche chaque fois que le bateau heurte une vague, ce qui est le cas à la proue.

\- - Hey, blondinette !

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'interpelle ainsi. Un grand baraqué débarque en souriant d'un air mauvais. Moi qui me plaignais de l'inaction, apparemment ça va changer.

\- - Tu t'ennuies, petite ? on peut s'amuser ensemble si tu veux…

Ok, je vois le genre. Finalement, l'inaction, c'était bien aussi.

\- - Nan ça ira, merci beaucoup, réponds-je d'un ton sec en continuant mon chemin.

Un étau se referme sur mon bras et me retourne brusquement. Je me retrouve face à face avec un géant qui possède autant de délicatesse qu'un troll et qui a la même haleine.

\- - Allez, fais pas ta petite sainte, blondinette. Je suis sûre que tu trouves le temps long ici… c'est une proposition honnête que je te fais …

Je le dis et le redis : j'ai une poisse qui défie toute concurrence. Comment me sortir de là maintenant ? Si j'appelle à l'aide, je risque de rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà : ce sont tous des pirates, ils n'ont donc aucune raison de me protéger, au contraire. Il m'est impossible de me dégager (mais pourquoi tous les mecs que je croise sont taillés comme des mastodontes ?), je dois donc admettre qu'à moins de trouver des arguments très convaincant, je n'ai rien à opposer que ma faible force. Et je n'ai pas d'argument convaincant qui me vient.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je dis non ?

Son sourire s'élargit et un léger ricanement sort de sa gorge. Je pense que le reste est mort étouffé par l'odeur.

\- - Fais pas semblant de pas avoir envie …

À ce stade, je ne vois qu'une solution : je lui envois mon poing dans le menton. Je me fais sans doute plus mal que lui mais il desserre légèrement sa prise sur mon bras et j'en profite pour tenter de me barrer. C'était sans compter le coup magistral que je me prends dans la figure. Quelques étoiles dansent devant mes yeux avant que je puisse reprendre pied. La brute resserre de nouveau son emprise sur mon bras alors que je tente de donner des coups aux endroits qui me sont accessibles ; malheureusement, ces derniers sont trop peu nombreux, et je suis loin d'avoir assez de force pour que ce soit vraiment efficace. Agacé par mon agitation, le pirate m'envoie valser contre le bastingage et j'entends tous mes os craquer un à un. Je n'ai pas la force de retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- - Petite garce, crache le pirate en revenant me chercher. Je vais te faire gémir d'une autre manière, moi !

La chemise que je porte craque et découvre mon épaule gauche ; déjà trop grande, je me demande si elle sert encore à quelque chose ! En effet, c'est une chemise d'homme aux larges manches bouffantes que l'équipage m'a donné, avec un corsaire qui, lui, est à ma taille. L'ensemble me donne une silhouette plutôt bizarre puisque la chemise m'arrive aux genoux, mais j'étais tellement soulagée de ne plus être en robe de soirée que j'ai accepté le tout sans rien dire. Je n'allais pas non plus les remercier, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Toujours est-il qu'à l'heure actuelle, ma position n'est pas enviable, et j'aimerais être à mille lieues d'ici. L'homme s'avance vers moi en grognant, un sourire lubrique plaqué sur le visage, lorsque soudain, un poignard se plante dans le plancher entre nous en vibrant. Interloqués, nous levons les yeux vers les gréements pour y apercevoir mon danseur, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Avec un rictus moqueur, il s'adresse à l'armoire à glace qui me fait face.

\- - À ta place, Miguel, je la laisserai en paix.

Le dénommé Miguel ramasse le poignard et le pointe vers l'acrobate qui le nargue depuis les cordages.

\- - Et pourquoi donc, Ian ? tu voudrais la garder pour toi ?

Mon danseur s'appelle Ian, je suis enchantée de l'apprendre, mais j'appréhende sa réponse. Cependant, il se contente d'éclater de rire.

\- - Non, répond-il, non, mais je ne crois pas que le capitaine nous ait autorisé à jouer avec elle, voilà tout.

\- - Il n'a rien dit sur le fait de la laisser tranquille non plus.

Ian me fixe sans mot dire avant de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, l'argument a fait mouche, et me voilà revenue à mon point de départ, ce qui ne m'arrange guère. J'aurais dû profiter de leur discussion pour tenter de filer en douce, mais pour aller où ? Le bateau n'est pas si grand qu'il n'y ait moyen de m'y retrouver, et dans mon cas, être entourée ne représente pas une protection. Je suis bel et bien piégée.

\- - Terre en vue !

Je reformule : j'étais bel et bien piégée, je suis maintenant sauvée.

La terre en question est une île de taille moyenne, entourée de navires de guerre appartenant à la Marine qui ne doivent pas être là en temps normal. Mes supérieurs ont visiblement reçu le message de mes ravisseurs, mais sont-ils là pour me sauver ou pour coffrer des pirates ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse … le capitaine me fait signe de le rejoindre dans sa cabine et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'obéis sans discuter. J'ai une chance de me sortir de là, et je ne veux pas la laisser passer : si pour ça je dois obéir et me la fermer, j'en passerai par là. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de la fermer, je n'ai finalement plus le choix puisque je fini bâillonnée, les mains attachées et quelques bleus en prime histoire de faire vrai.

\- - J'aimerais que ton petit colonel se mette en colère … me susurre le pirate à l'oreille d'un air entendu.

J'avoue que, personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi me tabasser mettra plus Smoker en colère, mais je n'ai pas voix au chapitre sur ce coup, et de toute façon c'est trop tard. Hélas pour moi, mes hématomes et autres plaies ne disparaitront pas en quelques minutes par décret d'inutilité, même si ce serait sacrément pratique.

Bref.

Me voilà sur le pont, perdue au milieu d'un équipage dont le plus petit des hommes me dépasse au minimum de dix centimètres ; autrement dit, je ne pourrais participer qu'à l'oreille.


	12. Retrouvailles sous un ciel d'hiver

Des négociations se sont apparemment engagées entre les deux parties, mais je ne peux rien suivre. Le stress commence doucement à m'envahir tandis que j'attends le verdict : vais-je pouvoir rentrer ?

Quelques éclats de voix résonnent de temps en temps, comme si la discussion ne pouvait être menée dans le calme. En même temps, il faut voir les protagonistes ! Pour un Marine, négocier avec un pirate est le comble du déshonneur, et surtout ce doit être extrêmement frustrant. Je ne sais pas quel officier est présent, mais il ne doit avoir qu'une envie, celle de couler ce bateau et d'arrêter ses occupants. Me récupérer est le cadet de leurs soucis.

J'espère que ce n'est pas le vieux Garp qui s'est déplacé, autrement je risque de me prendre un sacré savon. De toute façon ce n'est certainement pas le Fou puisqu'il est … porté disparu, en tout cas pour moi. Si je rentre à la base, j'essaierai de me renseigner sur les raisons et buts de cette attaque pirate, juste pour tenter de comprendre la situation, puisque personne ici n'a daigné me l'expliquer. Je suis curieuse, tout de même, j'aimerais comprendre comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette galère.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque quelqu'un me saisit le bras et me tire en direction de la terre ferme. Victoire ? Pas si sûr.

Une table est dressée sur les quais, autour de laquelle siègent les deux négociateurs entourés de leurs personnes de confiance. Pour les pirates, j'aperçois le capitaine avec Ian et un autre gars que je ne connais pas. Quant aux Marines, je suis obligée de me décaler légèrement sur le côté pour voir … non. Une immense vague de soulagement m'envahit, me faisant presque pleurer tellement je suis heureuse.

Koby et Tashigi encadrent Smoker, dont je n'aurais jamais cru que la vue me ferait autant rêver. Je sais que lui, au moins, fera tout pour me récupérer.

Alors que deux pirates m'encadrent comme une prisonnière dangereuse pour m'amener vers mon supérieur, je me force à prendre un visage impassible. Je ne veux pas que mon soulagement soit trop visible pour ne pas avantager les pirates qui pourraient utiliser ce sentiment à nos dépens je ne veux pas non plus que mes amis se mettent en colère en captant une grimace de douleur qui leur ferait comprendre à quel point j'ai souffert, même si la maltraitance physique ne date que d'aujourd'hui. Je dois rester neutre pour n'influencer aucun parti. Et en même temps, je dois avouer qu'être bâillonnée ne me permet pas d'afficher beaucoup d'émotions.

En me voyant, la première expression sur le visage de Koby est du soulagement, aussitôt suivie par de l'inquiétude. C'est vrai qu'avec mes cernes et mes bleus, je ne dois pas avoir l'air en forme ! Il m'adresse un discret sourire d'encouragement en me désignant le colonel d'un mouvement imperceptible du pouce, et j'acquiesce d'un bref signe de la tête. Je sais que je ne dois pas avoir peur.

Tashigi, elle, se contente de poser la main sur la garde de son sabre, des étincelles dans les yeux. S'il n'y avait pas son cher et adoré Smoker, elle égorgerait les pirates sans se poser de question. Impossible qu'elle laisse passer ça !

Quant à Smoky le Fou, son visage est sérieux et ses sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Ses éternels cigares au bec, il fixe sur son vis-à-vis un regard de pure haine, quelque chose qui laisse entendre à ce dernier qu'il paiera, peu importe la manière. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il m'adresse ce genre de regard… mais tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est qu'il est bien vivant et visiblement plutôt en forme, même s'il est un peu crispé, ce qui me parait normal vu la situation.

Le capitaine pirate adresse à mon supérieur un sourire narquois et satisfait.

\- Vous avez votre preuve : elle est vivante et elle va bien.

\- Bien, c'est vite dit, réponds Smoker en essayant visiblement de se maîtriser.

Mon ravisseur hausse les épaules, ne se sentant plus tellement concerné par mon bien-être, alors que les deux gorilles qui m'encadrent laissent échapper un ricanement idiot. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas la fine fleur de la piraterie, parce que si c'est le cas c'est réellement pitoyable. Le colonel reprend la parole sans plus m'adresser un regard.

\- C'est bon, laissez-la et partez. Je vous laisse deux jours d'avance.

\- Nous avions dit trois.

\- Deux, ou je donne l'ordre de vous couler maintenant, toi, ta coquille et ton équipage.

La patience n'est vraiment pas le fort de mon supérieur, mais l'autre éclate de rire et donne l'ordre aux deux colosses de me lâcher après m'avoir détachée.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de négocier avec toi, Smoky. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !

Personne ne lui répond, mais cela ne semble pas vexer mon ex-geôlier qui retourne à son navire avec ses hommes. Ian m'adresse un signe de la main auquel je réponds par un doigt d'honneur : je veux bien être gentille, mais je n'ai plus de raison de cacher ce que je pense d'eux.

Nous regardons nos ennemis nous filer entre les doigts comme le sable de la plage pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Smok-Smok m'attrape par l'épaule et ne me tourne vers lui. Il me fixe un instant avant de laisser un léger soupir de soulagement lui échapper tandis que tous ses muscles se détendent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Et là, quelque chose craque. Toute la fatigue, la peur, l'inquiétude, la rage, tous ces sentiments que j'ai dissimulés pendant une semaine, et tout le soulagement que j'éprouve à l'idée de rentrer à la base, tout cela explose d'un seul coup en moi et j'éclate en sanglots en me jetant dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas voir la tête qu'il fait et je préfère ne pas me poser la question, car l'expression des deux autres doit aussi être intéressante mais tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est me sentir rassurée. D'ailleurs, j'attends que ses bras se referment sur moi, m'entourant de sa chaleur et de son odeur, avant d'oser me détendre complètement.

Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps.

\- Vous avez mis le temps pour venir ! dis-je en hoquetant à moitié.

Je préfère éviter le sujet des cheveux : je n'ai plus une seule mèche de la même longueur et je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir les couper, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Ma réplique a au moins le mérite de le faire réagir puisqu'il me sert un peu plus fort.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, me répond-il dans un murmure que je suis la seule à entendre.

Pendant un instant si cours que je pense rêver, j'ai la sensation que Smoker ne me lâchera plus jamais. Pourtant, il se détache de moi dans la seconde qui suit et me pousse doucement vers son sergent en lui demandant de me ramener à la base avec Koby, histoire que je me repose et que je reprenne l'entrainement. Sauf qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est tout simplement hors de question. Je me retourne et l'attrape par le col de sa veste.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

J'ai provoqué un gros blanc et trois regards plus que surpris. Mais ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ?

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là, fillette …

Je le coupe violemment.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

Les trois me regardent sans savoir comment réagir. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, j'ai besoin de savoir, et je refuse de repartir sans plus d'explication.

\- Pourquoi ce pirate vous connait-il, pourquoi voulait-il vous parler ? pourquoi vous me dites de renter ? est-ce que vous avez une idée du temps que j'ai attendu, sans même savoir si vous étiez en vie ? j'ai attendu en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, j'ai eu peur tous les jours, j'ai pensé mille fois que vous m'aviez laissée tomber, j'ai même prié pour que vous soyez sauf, on m'a frappée, forcée à me battre sans raison, ignorée jusqu'à ce que je crois devenir folle, et vous voulez que je parte ? vous voulez encore m'abandonner ? encore ? si je vous gêne, il ne fallait pas venir me chercher ! vous n'aviez qu'à couler cette foutue frégate dès que vous l'avez aperçue, et moi avec !

J'ai un peu l'impression de m'énerver pour rien, je sais. Et pourtant, j'ai tellement besoin qu'on me réponde, qu'on me rassure ! Je voudrais pouvoir m'appuyer sur ces trois personnes qui m'entourent, mais j'ai l'horrible sensation que je ne peux pas, parce que je ne suis qu'un poids pour eux, un boulet dont il faut perpétuellement s'occuper. Alors oui, si c'était pour me refiler encore à quelqu'un d'autre, Smoky l'Emmerdeur n'avait qu'à me laisser couler au fond de l'océan. Passé un moment de stupéfaction, c'est pourtant lui qui s'énerve.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je ne remuerai pas ciel et terre pour te retrouver ?

\- Et comment pouvais-je savoir que vous étiez vivant ? crache-je avec amertume.

Nos visages crispés par la colère sont à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, mes mains toujours agrippées à son col sont tellement serrées que mes jointures blanchissent, quant aux siennes, elles se lèvent pour saisir mes poignets … mais ne font que passer à travers une masse aqueuse. Cette fois-ci, c'est Koby qui pousse une exclamation à la fois effrayée et fascinée. Tashigi affiche des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes derrière ses lunettes, doutant probablement de ce qu'elle a vu le colonel, lui, retient visiblement un cri de rage ou quelque chose du style. Moi qui ne voulais pas leur dire, je me suis grillée toute seule. Douée, la fille, très douée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est … que « ça » ?

Smoker n'est jamais d'un naturel très chaleureux, il faut en avoir conscience. Mais là, son ton est tellement polaire qu'il pourrait faire concurrence à Aokiji.

\- Ben… un fruit du démon, ça ne se voit pas assez ?

Deux yeux glacials se fixent sur moi, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas le moment pour les réflexions déplacées.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le … fruit de l'eau. Logia.

Smoker se détourne de moi, les poings serrés et les épaules crispées. Je le plain presque, le pauvre, cette après-midi n'a pas été facile pour lui.

\- Tu l'as depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours à peine, je l'ai mangé sur le bateau pirate, enfin… ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

La tension devient presque palpable autour de nous. Même nos deux amis n'osent pas intervenir, laissant mon supérieur tenter de refréner je ne sais quel sentiment qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Et moi, à côté, je n'en mène pas large.

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

Euh… jamais ? Est-ce que je meure maintenant si je lui réponds ça ? Je préfère garder le silence et observer le sol qui devient soudainement passionnant. Oui, je pourrais presque avoir envie d'écrire un livre dessus, mais presque seulement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir plus ma réflexion.

\- Tu manques tellement de confiance en nous que tu ne veux même pas nous parler de quelque chose d'aussi important ? ou bien est-ce que c'est juste moi, ton instructeur sadique, ton pourri de colonel, barge, bourrin sans cœur et qui fait la gueule ?

Je dois avouer que ce gars a une mémoire impressionnante puisqu'il vient de me sortir toutes les appellations que j'ai utilisées devant lui. Et visiblement, ça l'a marqué plus que je ne le pensais. Mais là j'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais juste comprendre comment je suis arrivée là et tant pis pour le fruit et tout le reste.

\- Colonel …

\- Dégage.

Le ton est froid, sec, et sans appel. Je n'ose même pas esquisser un geste pour obéir tellement je suis pétrifiée, clouée sur place. C'est finalement lui qui m'oblige à bouger en me poussant violemment dans les bras de Koby.

\- Barre-toi de là, maintenant !

Mon ami lance un regard furieux à notre supérieur avant de m'emmener plus loin en me tenant par les épaules, laissant Tashigi régler le problème.

Quant à moi, je marche dans un état second, choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne le comprends pas.


End file.
